By Night
by Picotti
Summary: Des instants de vie au coeur de la nuit, des personnages aux prises avec leurs sentiments. Recueil d'OS écrit au cours de la nuit du Fof.
1. Orage

_Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du Fof, le sujet ici était : Orage. Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous. Pour plus de question, venez visiter notre merveilleux forum._

**ORAGE**

Regulus détestait l'orage. Depuis qu'il était tout petit, les éclairs et, surtout, les roulements de tonnerre, le faisaient frissonner d'angoisse. Il tremblait de la tête aux pieds, se cachait sous ses couvertures. Quand il n'était encore qu'un tout petit enfant, il avait essayé de rejoindre ses parents dans leur chambre, pour essayer de dormir dans la sécurité de leurs bras. Mais Orion et Walburga l'avaient rabroué, lui rappelant qu'un Black n'avait peur de rien et se devait de montrer sa bonne éducation en toute circonstance.

Regulus avait rejoint son lit.

Et ce soir, il était à nouveau seul, le souffle coupé par les éclairs qui se succédaient devant sa fenêtre, la peur le prenant au ventre. Il avait remonté sa couette aussi haut que possible sur son menton mais la chaleur était telle qu'il la supportait à peine.

Dehors, l'orage grondait.

Dehors, la tempête faisait rage.

Regulus, dix ans, reniflait dans son lit. Depuis le rejet de ses parents, il avait souvent trouvé le réconfort en la personne de son frère. Sirius avait toujours eu les mots qu'il fallait pour l'aider à surmonter sa peur. Un soir, il lui avait raconté que l'orage était un courroux d'un magicien très ancien qui en voulait à la terre entière.

« Pourquoi est-il si méchant ? avait demandé le jeune Regulus.

_ Parce que les gens sont méchants avec lui, Reg. Tu vois, comme papa et maman quand ils parlent des moldus. Un jour, ils se retourneront contre nous. »

Regulus se souvenait avoir fait la moue. On lui avait toujours dit que les moldus étaient des monstres en matière d'égoïsme et de tortures. Or, Sirius avait eu l'air de dire l'inverse. Mais eux, ils étaient des sorciers, des vrais, de sang-pur. Il n'avait pas compris et ce soir, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé la clé de l'énigme.

Le tonnerre gronda si fort que les objets tremblèrent sur les étagères. Au même instant, l'éclair zébra le ciel, illuminant la chambre. Regulus laissa échapper un gémissement de détresse et, les larmes aux yeux, plongea sous la maigre protection qu'offrait sa couette.

« Sirius ! »

Mais son frère n'était pas là. Ce soir, il ne répondrait pas présent. Il était même à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres, là où l'orage ne menaçait pas. A l'heure qu'il était, il était certainement profondément endormi, rêvant de Quidditch ou de n'importe quoi d'autre qui valait le coup.

Les larmes roulèrent sur les joues de Regulus alors qu'un autre coup de tonnerre faisait vibrer les vitres. L'orage était déchaîné. Chaque éclair renvoyait à l'enfant l'horrible absence de son frère et la terrible indifférence de ses parents. Parce que, si être de sang-pur signifiait ne pas considérer les siens, alors à quoi cela valait-il ? Pourquoi sa mère ne venait-elle pas le prendre dans ses bras ? Pourquoi son père refusait-il de venir le réconforter ou de lui tenir compagnie jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme ?

Comme les autres enfants.

Les enfants normaux.

Regulus savait que ça se passait ainsi ailleurs. Il le savait parce qu'il l'avait lu dans un livre. Beedle le Barde lui-même en avait parlé et, comme l'avait si bien dit Sirius quelques années plus tard, les bardes ne mentaient jamais, surtout Beedle.

Sirius ne pouvait pas lui avoir menti n'est-ce pas ? Mais le doute s'insinuait dans l'esprit du jeune garçon au fur et à mesure que la tempête se déchaînait au-dessus de la maison. Après tout, son frère avait été envoyé à Gryffondor et d'après leur père, la honte avait été jetée sur la maison des Black.

L'enfant se demandait dans quelle mesure Sirius ne l'avait pas fait exprès. Mais dans quel but ? Quel intérêt y avait-il trouvé ?

Il tendit l'oreille. Est-ce que l'orage n'était pas en train de se calmer ? Il sortit prudemment de sous sa couverture. Les éclairs ne zébraient plus le ciel et le roulement continu commençait à s'estomper. Alors un sourire naquit sur le visage de Regulus parce que c'était la pensée de son frère qui l'avait aidé à tenir le coup. Même loin, Sirius avait réussi à le tirer de ce mauvais pas. Une fois de plus.


	2. Victoire

_Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du Fof, le sujet ici était : Victoire. Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous. Pour plus de question, venez visiter notre merveilleux forum._

**VICTOIRE**

« Joyeuse fête de la Victoire ! »

Dans l'ancien stade de Quidditch, la foule des sorciers s'amassait sous le feu d'artifice qui venait à peine de commencer. Chaque année, c'était la même chose. Le ministère s'était vu obligé de prendre des mesures pour éviter que la loi sur le secret ne soit brisée. Et puis, peu à peu, une nouvelle mode avait vu le jour : celle de faire la fête, des feux d'artifice, de chanter, danser et boire évidemment.

Depuis qu'il était enfant, Teddy Lupin y allait en compagnie de son oncle Harry. Sa grand-mère n'avait jamais voulu l'y accompagner. Le jour de la Victoire était, pour elle, un jour de deuil.

Nymphadora Tonks avait péri ce jour-là. Teddy n'avait jamais eu le choix et son oncle l'avait toujours entraîné mais cette année, pour la première fois, il n'était pas avec eux et la main qu'il serrait dans la sienne prodiguait une chaleur réconfortante dans sa paume.

Les dragons de feu étincelaient devant le regard ébahi des plus jeunes, certains montés sur les épaules de leurs aînés. Dans les yeux de Teddy, c'était des larmes qui brillaient, des larmes d'amertume, des larmes de colère.

« Teddy, tu vas bien ? »

Il tourna la tête, arrachant son regard au spectacle qui déclenchait tout autour d'eux des exclamations de stupeur. Auprès de lui, cependant, se tenait la seule pour qui il avait accepté de venir, la seule qui, pour la première fois, ne l'avait pas forcé à venir.

Victoire Weasley.

Il pressa sa main dans la sienne pour sentir encore un peu de cette chaleur qui lui faisait tant de bien.

« Tu penses à tes parents ?

_ Non. »

Victoire haussa les sourcils, surprise. Elle connaissait Teddy depuis la plus tendre enfance. Elle le connaissait sur le bout des doigts, sur le bout de la baguette comme disait sa mère. Et ce soir, elle aurait mis sa main au dragon qu'il se sentait mélancolique à cause de l'anniversaire de la mort de ses parents mais s'il lui disait que non, elle n'avait aucune raison de ne pas le croire. Il ne lui mentirait pas et surtout pas sur un sujet qu'il avait tant à cœur.

« Non, je n'ai pas connu mes parents et j'en souffre. Mais tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui et tu sais que je serai toujours là pour toi. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse réellement ? »

Il inspira profondément.

« Ma grand-mère. Elle a tout perdu avec la guerre et ce soir, je devrais être auprès d'elle.

_ C'est quelqu'un de fort. Et je sais qu'elle apprécie de t'avoir quotidiennement. Mais elle a besoin de se retrouver seule avec sa douleur de temps en temps. C'est intime ces choses-là. »

Teddy fit la moue, peu convaincu.

« Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir. »

Le dernier mot fut accentué par une explosion d'étoiles qui déferla en pluie sur le stade. Les applaudissements rugirent. Victoire, elle frissonna.

« Merlin je n'ai jamais aimé celui-là. J'ai toujours l'impression qu'en me tombant dessus, il va mettre le feu à mes cheveux. »

Teddy écarquilla les yeux. L'espace d'un instant, il resta muet puis il éclata de rire. La mélancolie qui avait formé une boule d'angoisse dans son estomac avait soudainement volé en éclat. Ses parents étaient absents et il le regretterait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Chaque année, le jour de la Victoire serait pour lui un moment compliqué, celui où ses émotions lui joueraient des tours. Mais c'était également le jour de Victoire et... Merlin ! Comment avait-il pu oublier ?

Il se tourna brusquement vers elle et l'air grave, la saisit par l'épaule.

« Bon anniversaire ! »

Elle riva son regard au sien et il y lut de l'amusement. Teddy avait toujours entendu dire, de son oncle Ron en fait, que le meilleur moyen pour se souvenir de l'anniversaire d'une femme était de l'oublier au moins une fois. La colère était telle que ça ne se reproduisait plus jamais. Sauf pour Ron, mais il avait parfois la mémoire d'un botruc qu'un dragon avait malmené. Et pourtant, Victoire n'avait pas l'air en colère du tout.

« Merci. J'ai cru que tu ne me le dirais pas de la journée.

_ Pardon, je te promets que... »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Les lèvres de la jeune femme s'écrasèrent sur les siennes, sa langue chercha la sienne. Ils prolongèrent le baiser alors qu'une nouvelle explosion de lumière s'abattait sur eux. Il fallait quand même l'avouer, le moment était diablement romantique et si la jeune femme en avait les larmes aux yeux, son compagnon, lui, priait de toute son âme pour qu'elle ne lui reproche pas d'en faire trop.

Ce fut elle qui rompit le charme pour se presser contre lui. Quelques instants plus tard, le bouquet final explosa. Lorsque les dernières lumières moururent enfin dans le ciel, les sorciers, tout à la fête, commencèrent à se diriger vers la sortie. Main dans la main, Victoire et Teddy envisagèrent de les imiter. Mais un terrible pression les sépara et, rapidement, ils se retrouvèrent éloignés l'un de l'autre.

La pression affichait une masse de cheveux roux et des taches de rousseurs et portait le doux nom de James Sirius Potter.

« Allez les amoureux, c'est pas le moment de faire des bébés ! »

Et dans un grand cri de joie, il plongea dans la foule.


	3. Oublier

_Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du Fof, le sujet ici était : Oublier. Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous. Pour plus de question, venez visiter notre merveilleux forum._

**OUBLIER**

Prendre la porte de gauche puis traverser le couloir. Monter l'escalier. Au deuxième palier, passer la porte et continuer jusqu'à la pancarte portant un intitulé rouge, prendre la porte de droite et se trouver une chaise. Normalement il y aurait dû y arriver. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il se retrouvait dans des toilettes pour dames ?

Gilderoy Lockhart ne comprenait pas où il s'était trompé. Il avait dû oublier quelque chose à un moment donné.

Il ferma délicatement la porte lorsqu'une voix lui promit en hurlant de lui arracher les yeux avec les dents si jamais il ne le faisait pas et se passa une main sur le menton. Depuis quelques temps, sa vie avait pris un tournant des plus étrange. Un matin, il s'était retrouvé à Sainte Mangouste, dans un pyjama blanc dont la couleur ne rehaussait pas aussi bien son teint que s'il avait été lilas, et on lui avait dit : « bonjour Gilderoy. »

Il n'avait aucune idée de qui il était, de où il était ni de pourquoi il était là. Mais beaucoup de gens semblaient le connaître et tous l'appelaient de la même façon.

Gilderoy Lockhart. Il avait oublié jusqu'à son nom. Ceci dit, il ne sonnait pas trop mal même s'il aurait préféré quelque chose d'un peu plus claquant. Comme Golden ou Goldman. Ce dernier nom lui plaisait bien mais bon, il s'appelait Lockhart alors autant faire avec n'est-ce pas ? C'était toujours mieux que s'appeler Machin Chose. Quoi que... monsieur ou madame Machin Chose était peut-être ravi de son nom. Après tout, il n'en savait rien.

Et c'était justement là le problème, il n'en savait rien. Il ne savait d'ailleurs rien sur rien. On lui avait parlé de la magie et il avait ri en battant des mains. Il avait dit qu'il adorerait voir un tour.

Apparemment, la magie était quelque chose de sérieux et ce n'était pas des « tours » qu'on lui avait montré mais de vrais sortilèges. Et il paraissait que lui aussi avait été capable d'en faire un jour.

Fantastique.

Mais lui, comment est-ce qu'il aurait pu le savoir ? Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passait ici, il avait, pour ainsi dire, tout oublié jusqu'à la façon même de lier ses lettres.

« Gilderoy mais qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ici ? Le docteur Memorii vous attend pour votre séance quotidienne. »

Il se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. La guérisseuse (enfin c'était à peu près comme ça qu'il fallait les appeler, non ? ) qui l'approchait avec les mains sur les hanches et l'air réprobateur, il la connaissait, il la voyait souvent. Mais il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de son nom.

« Je... (il toussa dans sa main pour se donner un peu de contenance). J'ai oublié.

_ Oh ! Ce n'est pas grave. Allez, je vais vous emmener... »

Elle se tut puis lui glissa l'un de ces regards coquins que tout le monde semblait vouloir lui faire quand il n'était pas là où il aurait dû.

« Ce sont les toilettes des dames mon cher Gilderoy. Vous aviez oublié ça aussi ? »

Il lui envoya un petit rire nerveux.

« Non quand même pas, Hildegarde. Je me suis juste trompé de chemin. »

Il avait retrouvé son nom ! La joie déferla en lui. Il était peut-être sur la voie de la guérison après tout. La guérisseuse répondit à son sourire par un autre et le prit délicatement par le coude.

« Allez, je vous emmène. »

Et Gilderoy compta les pas. Ils descendirent le couloir, montèrent l'escalier, passèrent la porte, il vit le panneau avec l'écriteau rouge, il éternua, loupa quelques pas et se retrouva dans la pièce où plusieurs autres personnes étaient assises autour d'un médicomage au visage ridé.

« Gilderoy ! Nous vous attendions. Allons prenez place. »

Il allait lui répondre que, non, ce n'était pas la peine, il était guéri. Mais son accompagnatrice l'encouragea d'un mouvement de menton et avant qu'il ne s'en éloigne, elle lui murmura au creux de l'oreille.

« Au fait, je m'appelle Rhonda, pas Hildergarde. »


	4. Paillette

_Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du Fof, le sujet ici était : Paillette. Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous. Pour plus de question, venez visiter notre merveilleux forum._

**PAILLETTE**

« Tu es lumineuse. »

Comment avait-il fait pour lui sortir une énormité pareille ? Rose Weasley n'en revenait pas. Elle avait mis la plus belle de toutes ses robes, celle à paillettes qui scintillaient de toutes les couleurs, elle avait coiffé son indomptable crinière rousse et s'était même maquillée, chose qui ne lui arrivait jamais. Ce soir, devant le miroir, elle s'était trouvée jolie. D'ailleurs, Molly le lui avait dit. Et pour arracher un compliment de ce genre à sa cousine Molly, il fallait vraiment faire de l'exceptionnel.

Et là, tout ce que cet imbécile de Malfoy trouvait à dire c'était : « tu es lumineuse. » Un peu plus loin, Albus éclata de rire. Il plaqua ses deux mains contre ses lèvres pour le cacher mais c'était trop tard, s'il y avait une personne qui n'avait pas entendu, ce devait être parce qu'il (ou elle pourquoi pas) était sourd.

Elle tendit la main et son amant la lui prit. Aujourd'hui, c'était le mariage de son cousin James et elle voulait se montrer sous ses meilleurs atours. Pour une fois qu'une fille s'intéressait à ce crétin, et qu'elle lui passait la bague au doigt qui plus est, il fallait que le jour soit à marquer d'une croix et que tout soit parfait.

Et lui, il lui sortait qu'elle était lumineuse. Sincèrement, elle n'en revenait pas.

Elle lui décocha un coup d'œil exaspéré.

« Tu ne me complimente pas sur ma tenue ? »

Scorpius eut soudainement l'air mal à l'aise.

« Euh... je l'ai fait non ?

_ Tu m'as dit que j'étais lumineuse ! »

Elle lâcha sa main et s'éloigna légèrement de lui, tourna sur elle-même pour bien montrer sa robe, sa coiffure et son maquillage. Allez, elle était quand même mieux que « lumineuse » non ?

« Alors ? Tu en pense quoi ?

_ Ben... lumineuse oui. Je ne vois pas quoi dire d'autre. »

Rose s'immobilisa, ses bras retombant le long de son corps. Elle prit tout à coup un air blasé. Elle avait tout de même espéré plus.

« C'est la lumière ! enchaîna Scorpius, pensant probablement se dédouaner. Elle fait briller les paillettes, on dirait que tu t'es transformée en voie lactée. »

Plus loin, les rugissements de rire d'Albus ronflaient comme autant de roulements de tambours. Le pauvre garçon n'en pouvait tellement plus qu'il était obligé de s'appuyer au mur pour ne pas tomber. Définitivement, Scorpius avait beau être un Malfoy, il ne savait pas parler aux filles. Aucune délicatesse.

« La... la voie lactée ? »

Rose n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. C'était la première fois qu'on la comparait à la voie lactée. Mais sincèrement, quelle idée ! Elle se renfrogna, attrapa subitement la main de son amant et l'entraîna en avant. Pour son propre avenir, il valait mieux qu'il n'en dise pas plus. De toute la cérémonie si possible. De tout le mariage dans le meilleur des cas.


	5. Lame

_Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du Fof, le sujet ici était : Lame. Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous. Pour plus de question, venez visiter notre merveilleux forum._

**LAME**

La lame effilée de l'épée de Godric Gryffondor brillait dans la semi-obscurité. Dans la tente, Ron et Hermione dormaient. En tout cas, c'était ce que Harry pensait. Et quand bien même ce n'était pas le cas, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire ? Est-ce que ça comptait réellement ?

Il passa son pouce le long de l'acier, écouta avec attention le chuintement produit par sa propre chair. La course aux horcruxes était bien plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Et pourtant, il ne s'était pas modéré. Avec le médaillon autour du cou, les choses semblaient tellement difficiles. Il semblait lui saper toute son énergie, le rongeant jusqu'à la folie. Encore un peu et il allait finir interné à Sainte Mangouste, dans un pyjama avec des petits chiens imprimés.

Il soupira. L'épée était la seule solution pour détruire un horcruxe, ils l'avaient compris quelques minutes plus tôt à peine. Et maintenant, il portait autour du cou cette chaîne avec cette chose brisée et il espérait de tout son cœur avoir réussi à neutraliser cette abomination. Et s'ils n'y arrivaient pas ? Si les Mangemorts mettaient la main sur eux ou s'il était tué ? Est-ce que quelqu'un reprendrait le flambeau ? Est-ce qu'il y aurait quelque part quelqu'un capable de finir le travail qu'il n'avait pas fait ?

Il n'en était pas sûr du tout. La prophétie avait eu l'air de dire que l'un d'entre eux allait mourir, si ce n'était pas les deux mais ne disait pas que quelqu'un d'autre viendrait finir le travail de celui qui avait péri. Ceci dit, tant mieux, si c'était Voldemort qui mourait, Harry n'avait pas du tout envie de courir après un éventuel successeur.

Un fils ou une fille.

La simple pensée le fit frissonner. Non, c'était impossible. Une créature telle que Voldemort, parce que ça ne pouvait décemment pas être un humain, ne pouvait pas aimer. Donc, pas d'enfant. Harry ne pouvait pas concevoir une telle chose. Son esprit en tout cas ne voulait pas aller jusque là.

A nouveau, il caressa la lame.

Retrouver l'épée, c'était comme retrouver une vieille amie. Il avait tué le basilic avec elle, avait affirmé qu'il était bel et bien un Gryffondor, même si quelque part au fond de lui, il continuait de douter. L'épée aurait pourtant dû servir de preuve mais à quoi bon ? Et pourquoi tant vouloir se dissocier de Voldemort. Quelque part, n'étaient-ils pas pareils ? Qui allait le lui confirmer de toute façon maintenant que Dumbledore était mort ?

Personne.

Jamais.


	6. Sourire

Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF. Ici, le thème était : Sourire. Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous. Pour plus d'informations, vous pouvez consulter notre merveilleux forum.

SOURIRE

Sirius Black était d'ordinaire un garçon souriant. A Poudlard, son visage avenant, le fait qu'il porte un nom si impressionnant au sein des grandes familles de sang-pur et son côté rebelle que personne ne pouvait ignorait faisait de lui l'une des cibles favorites des adolescentes, tous âges et toutes maisons confondues, sauf peut-être les Serpentard.

Dilys Charrenton, elle, s'était toujours vanté auprès de ses amies de n'avoir jamais posé sur lui le regard d'envie que certaines lui réservaient. Le Choixpeau l'avait envoyé cinq ans plus tôt à Serdaigle. Elle avait été ravie de cette décision et s'épanouissait à merveille. Elle passait la plupart de son temps entre la bibliothèque, la cour pavée où elle se plaisait à réviser les jours de soleil et les salles de classe vides que les professeurs acceptaient de lui prêter. Elle était une excellente élève. Ses notes étaient toujours au-dessus de la moyenne, elle participait beaucoup en classe, elle était toujours polie et volontaire vis-à-vis de ses professeurs ou de ses camarades. Une élèves modèle en somme et Dilys le savait pertinemment.

Aussi, lorsqu'elle arriva au premier jour des BUSE, ce fut en toute confiance. Elle s'était préparée un programme de révisions qu'elle avait suivi à la lettre, elle était prête. Ce matin, elle arrivait devant la Grande Salle, parée pour son examen d'histoire de la magie.

Les cinquième année de toutes les maisons étaient là. Enfin pour la plupart. Les derniers retardataires n'avaient qu'à s'en prendre à eux-mêmes. Le professeur McGonagall avait été catégorique, mieux valait arriver avant l'heure, le temps de trouver une place sans se bousculer ou se marcher dessus et de s'installer. Elle avait insisté sur le fait que c'était beaucoup moins stressant comme ça aussi.

Dilys regarda tout autour d'elle. Sa meilleure amie faisait partie des absents. Elle n'en était pas étonnée. La pauvre n'avait jamais eu réellement conscience du temps.

« Alors Charrenton, t'es prête ? »

Elle tourna les yeux vers celui qui venait de l'interpeller de la sorte. Black et ses amis venaient d'arriver. Auprès de lui, Potter marchait avec des vif d'or dans les yeux. C'était une expression que Dilys avait créé rien que pour lui. Il ne jurait que par le Quidditch, s'amusait même à s'ébouriffer les cheveux pour donner l'impression de toujours descendre de son balai. La seule chose qui ne le rendait pas lamentable à plein temps était son humour qui, malgré tout, restait tordant. Lupin n'était pas très loin non plus. Il n'avait pas l'air très rassuré et pourtant Dilys savait qu'il était suffisamment bon pour s'en tirer haut la main. Bien sûr, ses absences répétées depuis qu'il était arrivé en première année ne jouait pas en sa faveur. Pettigrow, lui, avait l'air de s'en moquer éperdument et Dilys en aurait mis sa main au dragon, il avait surtout hâte que les examens se terminent et que les vacances arrivent.

On ne pouvait pas tellement le blâmer pour ça. Tout le monde en était plus ou moins là.

Elle soupira.

« Evidemment que je suis prête, Black. J'ai révisé toute la semaine. »

Il fit claquer sa langue contre son palais et Dilys se demanda si c'était pour appuyer le fait qu'elle avait bien travailler ou, au contraire, pour se moquer d'elle. Elle penchait plus particulièrement pour la seconde solution. Si Sirius Black avait été quelqu'un de gentil et de prévoyant, elle l'aurait su.

Dans le doute, elle préféra ne pas répondre. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas toujours approuvée par les autres. Après tout, elle passait la majeure partie de son temps à étudier. Elle ne participait jamais aux soirées clandestines organisées par les sixième ou les septièmes années, elle n'avait jamais goûté au whisky pur feu et elle n'avait jamais fomenté de mauvais coup contre Rusard.

Black sourit.

« Allez, c'est la fin de l'année, dans une semaine c'est les vacances.

_ Oui mais avant il faut quand même passer par les BUSE.

_ Mais ce n'est pas un problème pour toi je suppose. »

Elle fit la moue.

« Moque toi Black. Ça ne t'avancera à rien. »

Potter ricana. Mais les autres ne firent pas le moindre commentaire.

« Moi, je disais ça parce que tu as toujours des bonnes notes et que je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça te stresse autant du coup de passer tes examens. Après, tu le prends comme tu le veux. »

Dilys en resta presque bouche bée. Est-ce qu'elle rêvait ou bien est-ce qu'elle l'avait réellement vexé ?

« Hé ! Sirius ! »

Elle avait fait exprès de l'appeler par son prénom et non pas par son nom, pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle ne faisait quand même pas partie de ces filles qui le détestaient.

« Je suis désolée, mais oui je suis stressée. »

Il la regarda par-dessus son épaule, lui envoya un clin d'œil et l'un de ses petits sourires espiègles qui faisaient parfois fondre certaines filles. Il ne prononça pas un mot et se dirigea, ses affaires sous le bras, vers la porte de la Grande Salle que le professeur Flitwick venait d'ouvrir.

Dilys se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Non, elle ne faisait pas partie de ces filles à moitié hystériques qui se roulaient par terre la bave aux lèvres chaque fois que Black osait poser ne serait-ce qu'un regard sur elles. Mais elle devait bien s'avouer que, sur ce coup-là, il avait été gentil.

Et ça, ça lui plaisait.


	7. Absurde

_Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF. Ici, le thème était : Absurde. Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous. Pour plus d'informations, vous pouvez consulter notre merveilleux forum._

ABSURDE

« La poudre d'ellébore entre dans la composition du philtre du soupirant uniquement dans les dernières secondes. C'est un ingrédient difficile à se procurer et qui coûte cher. Celui ou celle que je prendrai à en gaspiller maudira le jour où il ne m'a pas écouté. »

Et immédiatement, Severus Rogue dirigea son regard vers Harry Potter. Assis à peu près au milieu de la salle entre Granger et Weasley, il gardait la tête basse. Oui, Severus estimait qu'il avait raison sur ce point, il valait mieux qu'il fasse profil bas. Depuis le début de l'année, il n'avait accumulé que des mauvaises notes. Mais dans un certain sens, si Severus faisait le compte, il pouvait dire sans trop s'engager que c'était le cas depuis le début de la première année de Potter.

Le fils de Lily, si mauvais en potions, c'était pathétique, complètement absurde.

Lorsqu'il y pensait, il avait soit envie d'en rire, soit envie d'en pleurer. C'était au choix, en fonction de son humeur du jour.

« Vous pouvez commencer. »

Immédiatement, les élèves se mirent en action. Severus vit le jeune Malfoy allumer un feu sous son chaudron. D'un coup d'œil, il sut immédiatement qu'il était beaucoup trop fort. L'eau allait bouillir trop vite, les fèves sauteuses n'allaient pas avoir le temps d'imbiber le nerf de sombral, la potion allait s'épaissir au lieu de rester liquide et de grosses bulles allaient éclater à la surface. S'il coupait le feu maintenant, laisser reposer une minute et relançait, il pouvait encore sauver la potion. Mais Malfoy était déjà en train de plonger ses fèves. Au moins, il n'avait pas oublié de les fendre en deux comme Weasley. Et là-bas, Lavande Brown avait carrément confondu les fèves sauteuses avec les vers de vase.

Severus avait envie de se prendre la tête dans les mains et de se la cogner contre le mur. S'il n'avait pas été dans les cachots, il aurait même été tenté d'ouvrir la fenêtre pour sauter. Les potions étaient un art, une discipline qui demandait de la rigueur, de la patience et une rigueur toute particulière. Il fallait être soigneux, attentif, minutieux même. Et lorsqu'il voyait Potter fendre ses fèves comme s'il s'agissait de mini Voldemort qu'il éventrait, il se disait que ce n'était pas gagné d'avance.

Encore une absurdité tiens. Apprendre à une bande d'ignorants un art aussi précis. Le ministère n'avait rien voulu savoir lorsque la ligue des maîtres des potions leur avait écrit une lettre pour demander à ce que la matière soit retirée de l'enseignement traditionnel de Poudlard. Le mieux aurait été qu'elle soit placée dans les options et spécialités.

Dans un sens cependant, ça arrangeait Severus parce que si le ministère et le Magenmagot avaient accepté la requête, il aurait très certainement perdu son travail ce qui l'aurait non seulement mis en position délicate vis-à-vis du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais encore en plus lui aurait donné de sacrées difficultés. Sérieusement, il ne se voyait pas pointer au chômage. Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, il y avait une agence d'aide à l'emploi sur le Chemin de Traverse. Mais il y connaissait tellement de monde qu'il était sûr que ça déchéance ne serait pas passée inaperçue.

Allez, c'était absurde aussi de penser à ce genre de choses. Dumbledore ne l'aurait jamais laissé en difficultés. Pas lui, pas son agent double. Ceci dit, il ne s'était pas beaucoup démené lorsque Lupin avait dû démissionner de son poste de professeur. Que devenait-il maintenant celui-là ? La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, Severus s'était fait la remarque qu'il était dans un état de plus en plus lamentable.

Alors qu'il déambulait entre les tables, il fut soudain alarmé par la plus grosse absurdité de la journée. Décidément, c'était le jour !

« Miss Brown ! Cessez immédiatement si vous ne voulez pas tous nous tuer ! »

L'adolescente se figea, les yeux écarquillés et la main droite suspendue au-dessus de son chaudron. Entre son pouce et son index, se trémoussait un véracrasse qui craignait de plus en plus pour sa vie. La jeune fille, elle, avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de faire ?

_ J'ajoute mon véracrasse professeur… »

Elle avait répondu d'une toute petite voix. Rogue se sentit désespéré. Une nausée amère lui monta à la gorge. Non, cette fois-ci, il allait avaler un chaudron plein de philtre de mort vivante et au moins il aurait la paix une bonne fois pour toutes.

« Mort ! siffla-t-il avec la soudaine envie de briser la vie de l'adolescente. Le véracrasse doit être mort et doit avoir été séché à la baguette. Même Potter l'a compris. »

C'était son insulte suprême. Enfin à son sens. Et lorsqu'il disait « Potter », il mentionnait autant le père que le fils parce que bien des années plus tôt, James avait fait sécher son véracrasse. Severus s'en souvenait, il avait fini dans le col de sa propre chemise.

« Absurde, souffla-t-il. Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de trolls des montagnes. Allez-y faites ce que vous voulez, je vais aller distribuer des P et des D sur le Chemin de Traverse. »

Curieusement, le seul à ricaner fut Malfoy. Severus avait beau l'apprécier, il avait néanmoins très envie de lui plonger la tête dans son chaudron et de faire bouillir à la puissance maximale. De toute façon, sa potion à lui aussi était fichue alors ça ne pouvait plus changer grand chose maintenant.

C'était désespérant, en plus d'être absurde.


	8. Demande

_Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF. Ici, le thème était : Demande. Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous. Pour plus d'informations, vous pouvez consulter notre merveilleux forum._

DEMANDE

Un lundi matin comme un autre sur Poudlard. Rose Weasley n'était pas très en forme. Elle s'était rendue compte la veille au soir qu'elle n'avait pas terminé son dossier sur les champignons magiques d'Amérique. Elle avait travaillé jusqu'à deux heures du matin. Pour se lever à six heures, ce n'était pas judicieux.

Ce matin donc, elle était fatiguée. Elle s'était servie de sa baguette pour tenter de donner à son maquillage un air acceptable. Elle voulait avoir un visage humain quand même.

Lorsqu'elle descendit dans la salle commune, elle trouva Scorpius et Albus qui l'attendaient. Tous deux l'embrassèrent sur une joue. C'était leur nouveauté depuis le début de l'année. Au début, Rose en avait rougi et s'était sentie mal à l'aise. D'autant qu'Elizabeth, sa meilleure amie, lui avait dit que ça cachait certainement sombral sous roche. Elle tentait de repousser au mieux l'idée. Non, les garçons étaient juste romantiques, un brin niais peut-être ? Et puis Albus était son cousin.

Ils descendirent ensemble dans la Grande Salle. En chemin, Rose étouffa pas moins de cinq bâillements. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, remonter les escaliers et retourner se blottir entre ses draps mais il en était hors de question.

A la table des Gryffondor, elle se servit un grand bol de lait chaud, déçue que le café ne soit pas mis à disposition des élèves. Sa mère lui avait expliqué que c'était pour éviter que les plus jeunes s'amusent à en boire de trop. Le café, c'était mauvais pour la santé. Mais là, Rose aurait presque tué pour en avoir une tasse.

Albus avala son petit déjeuner en quatrième vitesse puis il ramassa son sac et fit un clin d'œil à Scorpius. Ce dernier lui répondit pas un sourire. Cette fois, Rose était sûre qu'elle n'était pas en train de se faire des idées, il se passait clairement quelque chose.

« Je file, je vous retrouve en sortilèges. »

Son sac sur l'épaule, son cousin disparut rapidement, les laissant tous les deux, assis côte à côte.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ? »

Scorpius se racla la gorge.

« En fait, je le lui ai demandé. »

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

« Ah bon ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? »

Il rougit si fort qu'elle faillit éclater de rire. Pendant un moment, il se contenta de regarder les céréales qui flottaient à la surface de son bol de céréales puis il inspira profondément.

« Bon. Je ne peux plus faire demi-tour maintenant.

_ Non, tu vas être obligé de me dire ce que tu as à dire sinon je te garde en otage. »

Sous la table, elle croisa les doigts. Depuis quelques temps, elle se sentait de plus en plus proche de lui au point de rêver de l'embrasser ou de se serrer dans ses bras. Mais c'était compliqué de se dire qu'on était amoureuse de son meilleur ami. Elle avait cherché à en savoir plus à ce sujet auprès de sa mère. Après tout, son père et elle avaient connu la même situation mais au dernier moment, elle n'avait pas osé poser la question.

« Je suis amoureux de toi. »

L'air quitta les poumons de Rose et elle suffoqua, persuadée que son cœur aussi avait soudainement cessé de battre. Le pire, c'était qu'elle avait espéré de tout son cœur qu'il lui fasse ce genre de déclaration. Mais elle avait presque la sensation d'être dans un rêve. Ça ne pouvait pas être arrivé pour de vrai. Elle s'était sûrement endormie, la tête dans son bol de lait chaud et elle rêvait de choses qui n'avaient ni queue ni tête.

Parce que Scorpius était un Malfoy et qu'il ne pouvait pas être amoureux d'une Weasley. D'autant qu'il venait de sortir d'une relation qui avait été très profonde avec Jeanny Lee. Lentement, elle tourna les yeux vers lui. D'habitude, il était très pâle, aujourd'hui, il avait l'air d'un scrout à pétard aux cheveux blonds.

« Tu es sérieux ? »

Elle avait dit ça d'un ton un peu trop brusque en plaquant sa main sur ses lèvres. Elle vit le coin de ses lèvres s'affaisser et regretta de ne pas avoir su être plus délicate. Elle venait très probablement de le blesser.

« T'as raison, c'est complètement con. J'avais pensé te demander de sortir avec moi mais je comprends que tu n'en ais pas envie. On est les meilleurs amis du monde, pas les meilleurs amants. Par contre je ne sais pas si je vais supporter de te voir tous les jours. Enfin j'aime mieux ça que de ne plus te voir du tout mais si je te vois avec quelqu'un je… »

Elle ne le laissa pas terminer sa phrase. De toute façon, il valait mieux qu'il s'arrête là, il était en train de s'embourber dans ses mots. Elle passa un bras autour de sa nuque et l'embrassa. Elle sourit contre ses lèvres en le sentant se raidir et manquer de peu de tomber du banc. Mais il répondit au baiser avec une telle passion, un tel désir d'aller plus loin qu'elle en sentit un frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale. Lorsqu'elle s'éloigna, il avait l'air soufflé.

« C'est… c'est ta réponse ?

_ Mais non imbécile c'est ma demande.

_ Ta demande ? »

Cette fois-ci, Scorpius était largué. Il ne comprenait rien à rien.

« Ta demande pour quoi ?

_ Eh bien puisque tu n'as pas osé me demander de sortir avec toi, c'est moi qui le fais. Alors voilà Scorpius, j'ai envie que toi et moi, on sois copains. Est-ce que tu veux ? »

Il éclata de rire, redevint soudainement sérieux, la regarda droit dans les yeux et éclata à nouveau de rire.

« Sûr que je veux. »

Elle lui prit la main et lui, il se demanda comment il avait pu en arriver à donner une réponse alors qu'il était parti dans l'optique de lui faire une demande.


	9. Rouge

_Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF. Ici, le thème était : Rouge. Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous. Pour plus d'informations, vous pouvez consulter notre merveilleux forum._

ROUGE

S'il y avait bien une couleur que Draco Malfoy détestait, c'était bien le rouge. Lorsqu'il était enfant, ça lui rappelait la couleur des gifles que lui donnaient son père. Plus tard, en arrivant à Poudlard, il l'associa aux Gryffondor. Et plus encore, à Harry Potter lui-même.

Quand on lui demandait ce qu'il avait contre Potter, il répondait toujours qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un idiot, un petit crétin qui se croyait mieux que ce qu'il était. En réalité, il était surtout vexé parce qu'il lui avait proposé d'être son ami et qu'il l'avait refusé. Et pire encore, il avait choisi Weasley, un traître à son sang qui n'avait même pas les moyens de se payer autre chose que des sandwichs au corned-beef.

Malfoy détestait les Gryffondor. Plus que tout. Lorsque le Choixpeau l'avait envoyé à Serpentard, il en avait été tellement soulagé qu'il en avait presque pleuré sur place. Evidemment, il s'était retenu. Il n'avait pas eu envie que l'on aille dire à son père qu'il était une mauviette. Mais il était allé dans sa salle commune le cœur léger. Potter, lui, était parti chez les rouges. Encore un qui pensait que la force faisait tout et qu'il valait mieux cogner que penser.

En deuxième année, Draco fut accepté en tant qu'attrapeur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison. D'aucun disaient que c'était son père qui avait acheté sa place grâce au don des Nimbus 2001. C'était en partie vrai mais ça il préférait ne pas en parler. La vérité, une fois encore, concernait les Gryffondor et surtout Potter, pour ne pas déroger à l'habitude. Il avait été accepté pour le poste dès la première année et même pire que ça, il s'était démarqué non seulement en étant le plus jeune joueur depuis un siècle mais encore en plus en attrapant le vif d'or avec brio et en faisant remporter la coupe à sa maison.

C'en était presque jusqu'à l'écœurement que Draco l'avait regardé joué. Aussi, lorsqu'il fut pris pour le même poste, il jura de s'entraîner d'arrache-pied. Et puis, le crache-limaces que Weasley s'était auto-lancé en tentant de lui mettre des baguettes dans les roues avait presque été un baume au cœur.

Le temps avait filé et la haine que Draco portait pour les rouges était de plus en plus violente à tel point que l'été après sa troisième année, lorsque sa mère lui acheta une paire de chaussettes rouges, il en fit presque une maladie. Jamais il n'avait hurlé aussi fort de toute sa vie. Il avait tapé du pied, avait serré les poings. Son père l'avait traité de sale gamin capricieux mais sa mère avait fini par remballer l'horrible vêtement insultant et l'avait ramené chez madame Guipure dans l'après-midi même. Elle était revenue avec une autre paire de chaussettes, verte cette fois. Lucius lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas raison et qu'elle n'aidait pas Draco à le conforter ainsi dans ses caprices.

Lui, assis sur son lit, les coudes sur les genoux et de menton au creux des mains, il avait fait la tête pendant toute une journée. C'était décidé, il détestait le rouge.

Evidemment, ça ne s'était pas arrangé lorsque l'année suivante, Potter fut admis comme quatrième champion du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Il arbora le rouge et le jaune avec fierté, ce qui donna au jeune Serpentard l'envie de lui arracher les yeux, avec les dents s'il vous plaît. Aucun membre de sa maison n'avait été accepté. Déjà Diggory ne restait qu'un Poufsouffle mais Potter en plus… l'école était bien mal représentée. Mais à bien y réfléchir, Draco préférait de loin supporter le jaune plutôt que le rouge.

Sa cinquième année fut un peu meilleure. Draco fut nommé dans la Brigade Inquisitoriale du professeur Ombrage et sa qualité de préfet faisait plus ou moins de lui le chef de la petite troupe. Il prit un malin plaisir à martyriser Potter même s'il devait bien avouer que les méthodes de leur nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ne lui plaisaient pas du tout. Les cours étaient ennuyeux au possible, elle mettait n'importe qui en retenue et pour n'importe quoi et faisait passer tellement de décrets que ça en devenait incompréhensible. Draco s'était vite perdu entre ce qu'il avait le droit de faire, ce qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire et ce qu'il n'avait plus le droit de faire.

L'année suivante, la haine qu'il portait envers Potter flamba lorsqu'il utilisa sur lui dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde un sortilège qui le mit au sol, le faisant hurler dans d'atroces souffrances. Il avait contemplé, d'un œil fiévreux et terrifié son propre sang qui s'écoulait… rouge bien évidemment.

Et pourtant bien des années après tout ceci, lorsque Scorpius, son fils unique, se rendit pour sa première rentrée à Poudlard et lui envoya une lettre, quatre jours après sa rentrée pour lui dire sur un ton contrit qu'il avait été admis à Gryffondor et non pas à Serpentard, il ne s'en sentit pas outragé. Tenant la lettre de son enfant entre ses mains, il songea que le destin était parfois bien curieux et dans sa réponse, il lui écrivit :

« Tu restes mon fils quoi qu'il en soit, Scorpius, et je suis fier de toi. Le Choixpeau t'a donné une chance inestimable, celle de ne pas me ressembler. J'aurais été heureux que tu sois envoyé à Serpentard, mais je suis fier que tu ne le sois pas. De tous les Malfoy, tu seras le premier à te démarquer. »


	10. Bruits

_Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF. Ici, le thème était : Bruits. Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous. Pour plus d'informations, vous pouvez consulter notre merveilleux forum._

BRUITS

« Je ne veux plus aller dormir chez Mamy Molly. »

Ron écarquilla les yeux devant la révélation que venait de lui faire Hugo, son jeune fils de sept ans.

« Mais tu rigoles, c'est le Terrier. Tu vas y voir tous tes cousins et tes cousines, tu vas beaucoup t'amuser. »

L'enfant fit la moue et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Pourtant, il n'était pas difficile à élever. Il faisait rarement des bêtises, obéissait facilement, il n'était pas turbulent. Aussi, Ron fut-il étonné qu'il lui dise une telle chose.

« Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de particulier ? »

L'enfant se mordit la lèvre inférieure mais refusa de répondre. Ron fut inquiet. Etait-il arrivé quelque chose qui poussait son fils à ne plus vouloir passer le week-end chez sa grand-mère alors qu'il adorait ça ? Immédiatement, dans son esprit, toutes sortes de scénarios prirent forme. Il imagina son fils menacé, touché, violenté… non ce n'était pas possible tout ça.

« Tu ne veux rien me dire ? »

Hugo secoua la tête.

« Eh bien tant pis pour toi. De toute façon on n'a pas le choix, ta mère et moi nous travaillons ce week-end et tu vas dormir au Terrier un point c'est tout. »

Et c'était ainsi que le jeune garçon se retrouva le lendemain dans la chambre du dernier étage qu'il partageait avec son cousin Louis. Ce dernier était légèrement plus âgé mais tous deux s'entendaient très bien. Ils passèrent la journée à jouer dans le jardin, profitant du beau temps pour gambader tout à leur guise. Au souper, ils mangèrent d'un bon appétit et se ruèrent sur le gâteau que leur grand-mère avait préparé. Il en reprit même deux fois.

Lorsque le moment arriva d'aller se coucher cependant, son sourire fana sur son visage. Il échangea un coup d'œil angoissé avec son cousin.

« Allez ! Pas de discussion, s'exclama Molly. Au lit tous les deux. Et vous dormez tout de suite. Interdiction formelle de papoter jusqu'au matin. »

Ils traînèrent les pieds dans les escaliers puis se mirent en pyjama. Dans les minutes qui suivirent, Molly vint les embrasser dans leurs lits. Etant l'aîné des deux, Louis avait hérité de celui que Ron avait occupé durant toute son enfance. Hugo, lui, dormait dans un lit de camp plutôt confortable installé juste à côté. Il enviait cependant les filles d'avoir droit à une chambre à l'étage du dessous avec de vrais lits, galanterie oblige avait souligné leur grand-mère.

Elle les borda, les embrassa, et éteignit la lumière avant de fermer la porte.

Hugo était stressé. L'obscurité était presque palpable. Il étreignait très fort Pilou, la vieille peluche que sa sœur lui avait prêté pour l'occasion.

« Moi, je n'ai pas peur, avait-elle dit. Si tu veux, je peux te prêter Pilou pour le week-end. »

Et Hugo l'avait voulu. Le vieux niffleur avait perdu un œil et pas mal de rembourrage depuis que sa tante Ginny l'avait reçu lorsqu'elle était elle-même toute petite, mais il ne perdait rien à son charme de protecteur. Avec lui, rien de terrible ne pouvait arriver. Fatigué, Hugo s'endormit rapidement.

« Réveille-toi. Vite ! Allez ! Ça recommence ! »

Louis avait sauté de son lit et se tenait maintenant à côté de lui, les cheveux ébouriffés par son oreiller et les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Hugo ouvrit les yeux et tendit l'oreille. Immédiatement, il les entendit.

Les bruits, les fameux bruits.

C'était majoritairement des claquements et des grincements, des chuintements, le tout entrecoupé de soupirs ou de grognements. Hugo sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, surtout lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Pilou n'était plus dans ses bras. Paniqué, il chercha partout après pour le retrouvé entre les deux lits. Dans son sommeil, il avait dû le lâcher. Il s'empressa de le ramasser. Louis vint s'installer tout contre lui.

« Passe-moi Pilou, chuchota-t-il.

_ Non. Il est à moi. »

Hugo resserra son étreinte sur la peluche alors qu'un autre claquement ébranlait toute la tuyauterie. Louis insista.

« Allez ! Passe-le moi, je suis plus grand, j'y ai droit !

_ Non c'est à moi que Rose l'a donné, il est à moiiii… »

Mais Louis le lui arracha des bras. Se sentant soudainement vulnérable, Hugo paniqua et se mit à hurler ce qui, l'espace d'un instant, déchaîna les bruits. Alors la lumière du palier s'alluma, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Les deux enfants crièrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent compte que c'était leur grand-mère qui venait d'arriver, un filet dans les cheveux pour ne pas se décoiffer et sa robe de chambre sur les épaules.

« Qu'est-ce que… Louis ! Dans ton lit !

_ Pilou ! sanglota Hugo. Il m'a pris Pilou !

_ Rends-lui ! »

Bien malgré lui, le plus âgé des deux cousins obéit.

« Vous avez fini votre cirque ?

_ Ce sont les bruits mamy, renifla-t-il. Il y a un monstre là-haut et on a peur.

_ Un monstre ? Mais pas du tout. C'est la vieille goule. Elle est très vieille et parfaitement inoffensive.

_ Mais elle…

_ Elle tape dans les tuyauteries quand elle s'ennuie c'est tout.

_ Elle va venir nous manger ! insista Hugo.

_ Ah oui ? Elle n'a même plus de dents. En attendant au lit et en silence.

_ Mais…

_ Silencio. »

Molly avait pointé sa baguette sur le plafond et immédiatement les bruits se turent. Les deux garçons se consultèrent du regard.

« Plus de bruit, dit Molly, plus de goule. Au lit ! »


	11. Impulsion

_Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF. Ici, le thème était : Impulsion. Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous. Pour plus d'informations, vous pouvez consulter notre merveilleux forum._

IMPULSION

Elle avait agi sur le coup de l'impulsivité, trait qui lui était propre. Elle était persuadée d'ailleurs que si on regardait dans le dictionnaire, dans la version sorcière en tout cas, au mot « impulsion » la définition donnait en synonyme : Nymphadora Tonks.

Ce soir là, lorsque la réunion de l'Ordre s'était terminée, elle avait attendu comme elle le faisait souvent. Une fois que les membres étaient tous partis, Remus passait un peu de temps seul en compagnie de Sirius et depuis quelques mois déjà, Tonks les accompagnaient dans leurs philosophies nocturnes entrecoupées de moment de souvenirs ou de délires. C'était selon leur humeur.

Lorsque la porte s'était refermée, en douceur pour ne pas réveiller le portrait de Walburga, sur le dernier membre, ils étaient montés au salon. Sirius avait débouché des bouteilles de bièraubeurre et Remus s'était laissé tomber dans un canapé, l'air épuisé. Tonks était venue s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle avait pris la bouteille que lui tendait Sirius et la discussion avait été lancée.

Au cours de leurs petites réunions en privé, ils parlaient peu ou prou des affaires de l'Ordre du Phénix. C'était, selon Sirius, des sujets qui fâchent et ils préféraient passer simplement un peu de bon temps pour se détendre plutôt que de s'enflammer sur des sujets qui finissaient par leur donner mal à l'estomac. C'était donc Sirius qui avait entamé la discussion sur les gâteaux au chocolat que Molly leur avait ramené.

« Ces gâteaux, dit-il, mais c'était à se damner. »

C'était vrai qu'après avoir passé douze ans enfermé à Azkaban, le chocolat devait avoir une autre saveur pour lui. Et là, Tonks avait lancé cette petites phrase qu'elle avait presque instantanément regrettée.

« Oui ça fait un peu regretter d'être célibataire n'est-ce pas ? »

Les garçons l'avaient regardée d'un air estomaqué. Elle avait dit ça en braquant son regard sur Remus. Il avait rougi. La semaine précédente, elle lui avait avoué être amoureuse de lui et il l'avait proprement envoyée balader.

« Je… je ne suis pas sûr de bien te suivre là.

_ Moi non plus, souffla Sirius sur le ton de la confession. Mais je sens que je vais aller chercher une autre bièraubeurre. »

Sa bouteille était à peine entamée. Remus tenta de l'attraper par la manche lorsqu'il passa à sa hauteur mais il se défila. Zut. Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains. La tension était montée d'un cran, l'ambiance de détente de l'après réunion avait entièrement disparue, voilà pourquoi ils avaient longtemps préféré n'être que deux. Au moins, entre eux, il n'y avait aucune ambiguïté de ce genre.

« J'ai tout bousillé.

_ Un peu. »

Il leva les yeux vers elle. Allait, mieux valait l'affronter et lui dire les choses une bonne fois pour toutes. Le plus dur était de ne pas la blesser. Si Remus ne l'aimait pas de la manière qu'elle attendait, il avait néanmoins beaucoup d'amitié pour elle. Et une certaine attirance physique aussi, mais ça, c'était autre chose.

« Ecoute, Dora. Je suis désolé mais on en a déjà discuté. D'abord je suis trop vieux. Regard, on a treize ans de différence. Quand tu es née, j'étais déjà en troisième année à Poudlard.

_ T'étais à la moitié de ta deuxième année. »

Il soupira.

« C'est pareil.

_ Non. Et puis moi je m'en fiche de l'âge.

_ Arrête, quand tu auras cinquante ans j'en aurais déjà soixante passé.

_ Oui mais ce ne sont que dix ans.

_ Treize. »

Et là, deuxième impulsion. C'était ainsi que marchait Tonks, pas envies subites. Et là, elle n'avait pas pu résister. Alors qu'il cherchait encore à argumenter sur le fait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'aimer, elle lui avait sauté au cou, l'avait embrassé et avait forcé la barrière de ses lèvres. Remus se raidit. Elle sentit ses muscles se contracter, elle vit ses yeux s'écarquiller. Il la repoussa du plat des deux mains.

« Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas aimé. »

Son regard était indéchiffrable mais elle vit le frisson qui lui secouait les épaules. Un frisson ? D'angoisse ? De dégoût ? Elle avait envie de le gifler tiens.

« Si mais…

_ Quoi alors ? »

Son ton était trop brusque. Elle s'en rendait bien compte mais elle s'en fichait.

« Mais quoi ? »

Il se mit à rire.

« Tu viens de me renverser ta bièraubeurre dans le cou. »

Et de fait, elle leva sa bouteille pour constater qu'elle était maintenant aux trois-quarts vides.


	12. Silence

_Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF. Ici, le thème était : Silence. Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous. Pour plus d'informations, vous pouvez consulter notre merveilleux forum._

**SILENCE**

Je ne vis plus qu'une demi-vie. Je suis l'ombre de moi-même, la moitié de celui que j'étais, la moitié de celui que j'aurais pu être… la moitié de celui qui je voulais être. J'ai l'impression de errer, d'attendre quelque chose qui ne pourra jamais arriver, quelque chose qui ne pourra plus être.

Il m'arrive de temps en temps de quitter notre chambre, surtout pour les repas. Maman n'aime pas que je mange en haut. Elle ne m'en fait pas la remarque, jamais, mais je sais qu'elle n'aime pas. Les premiers jours, je ne faisais pas beaucoup d'effort, j'en ai bien conscience mais c'était au-dessus de mes forces. Chaque geste, chaque chose me rappelait que tu n'étais plus là pour me faire écho. Toi, mon frère, mon double, la mort t'a plongé dans le silence.

Elle n'avait pas de le droit de t'arracher à moi. Elle n'avait pas le droit de t'emporter. Pas toi !

Je tourne en rond, je pleure encore beaucoup aussi. Tu n'étais pas seulement mon frère, tu étais une partie de moi. Tout comme j'étais une partie de toi. Je n'envisageais pas une seconde que ma vie puisse continuer sans toi à mes côtés.

Lors de mes rares excursions hors de notre chambre, ou plutôt notre ancienne chambre au Terrier parce que je ne suis pas retourné depuis longtemps à la boutique sur le Chemin de Traverse et je n'ai pas mis les pieds dans notre appartement depuis le jour où… enfin tu sais. Donc lors de mes rares excursions hors de notre chambre, j'écoute parler les autres. Maman essaye de refaire surface mais je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour elle. Ginny et Harry passent tout leur temps ensemble. Je sais que ce n'est pas de leur faute que tu sois parti mais je n'arrive pas à supporter leurs petits gestes attentionnés l'un envers l'autre, leurs mièvreries me met en colère. Tu n'es plus là, tu ne seras plus jamais là, comment peut-on retrouver le bonheur ? Comment peut-on sourire et penser ne serait-ce qu'à l'amour ?

Fred, ça me dépasse complètement. J'ai peur de ne plus jamais être le même. Je suis devenu quelqu'un de taciturne, quelqu'un de mauvais presque.

Ron et Hermione sont plus discrets. En fait je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il y ait réellement quelque chose entre eux. Ron a l'air de dire que si mais Hermione semble plus mitigée. Déjà, elle a quitté le Terrier. Elle est restée à la maison quelques jours seulement puis elle a pris un appartement à Londres. Elle a trouvé du travail aussi. Là où les autres attendent juste que tout leur tombe tout cuit dans le bec, elle a déjà repris une nouvelle vie.

Je l'envie, tu sais, parce qu'elle n'entend pas ton silence. Pas comme moi en tout cas, et elle arrive à refaire sa vie.

Et moi je suis toujours là, comme une âme en peine. Chambre, salle de bain, salle de bain, chambre, chambre, cuisine, cuisine, salle à manger, salle à manger, chambre. Ma vie n'est plus qu'une succession de pièces sans le moindre intérêt. Je traîne les pieds. J'ai décidé de ne plus me raser non plus, je ne prends des douches que parce que je n'ai pas envie que maman me fasse des remarques.

Charlie repart pour la Roumanie la semaine prochaine. Il m'a proposé de m'emmener avec lui, pour me changer un peu les idées. C'était tentant. Mais je lui ai quand même dit d'aller se faire voir, que ses fichus dragons ne m'intéressaient pas. Il en a été vexé je crois mais il n'a rien dit. Je m'en veux de lui avoir dit ça.

Mais sans toi, quel intérêt aurais-je à aller jouer avec des dragons ? En un autre temps, j'aurais essayé de récupérer une griffe, un croc ou même une écaille. Mais maintenant, je m'en fiche. Je crois que je vais vendre la boutique. Elle ne m'intéresse plus, elle me rappelle trop de souvenirs. Trop de… toi.

Je suis devenu lamentable n'est-ce pas ? Et toi, à la droite de Merlin, tu dois bien te moquer de moi. Dis-moi, est-ce que tu l'as eue ton auréole finalement ? Est-ce que tu es devenu un saint ?

Les autres commencent à parler un peu moins de toi. Tu es parti depuis trois semaines et j'ai l'impression qu'ils t'ont déjà oublié. J'ai envie de les secouer, de hurler. J'ai envie de renverser la table sur laquelle maman met toujours trop à manger et de leur dire, à tous, qu'ils n'ont aucun respect pour toi. J'ai l'impression d'être le seul à souffrir et quelque part je me sens terriblement égoïste de penser ce genre de choses. D'autant que, parfois, j'entends maman pleurer le soir et papa a même fait enlever l'horloge du salon. Tu sais, celle qui était censée dire où l'on se trouvait et que l'on avait essayé d'ensorceler une fois pour faire une blague à maman et pour qu'elle fasse comme une véritable horloge, c'est-à-dire donner l'heure ? Eh bien elle n'est plus là maintenant. Je crois qu'elle est dans un carton dans la chambre de papa et maman. J'aurais bien voulu la récupérer. En fait, j'ai envie de prendre tout ce qui peut me rappeler toi de près ou de loin, tout ce qui porte ton nom ou ta photo.

Je vais mal Fred. Je ne supporte plus ton silence. La nuit, je rêve de toi. Je me vois courir après toi dans les couloirs de Poudlard mais tu me sèmes à chaque fois. Tu souris, tu ris même, et tu regardes par-dessus ton épaule pour voir si je suis toujours derrière toi mais tu ne parles jamais, tu ne fais pas le moindre bruit. Même tes pas sont silencieux.

Je hurle moi, aussi fort que je le peux, je tends les mains, je cherche à t'attraper mais tu te défiles toujours. Parfois, il y a un morceau de plafond qui s'écroule entre nous et je perds ta trace. Parfois, je me retrouve ailleurs : dans le jardin, dans une forêt, une fois même sur le Chemin de Traverse. Et je ne te vois plus.

Papa dit que je devrais voir un psychomage. Non mais tu te rends compte ? Moi, George Weasley, aller voir un psychomage ! Bonjour docteur, je vais mal parce que mon frère a été tué à la guerre. Je me sens seul sans lui, je n'ai plus envie de rire ou de faire des blagues, je n'ai plus le goût à la vie. Je me demande ce que va être mon avenir. Je suis bon à enfermer c'est ça ? Je m'en doute, ça fait cinq gallions je suppose. Tous des arnaqueurs, les médicomages ne peuvent pas soigner ce que je ressens. Le seul remède possible, c'est toi, ton retour. Mais ce n'est pas possible, je le sais bien. On nous l'apprenait à l'école. La magie peut tout faire, sauf ramener les morts à la vie.

Enfin voilà, Fred, tu me manques. Ton silence est insupportable. Il me perce le cœur. J'attends toujours tes traits d'humour. J'attends ton rire, j'attends le son de ta voix. Le matin lorsque je me réveille, je garde les yeux fermés, très fort et je cherche ta présence. Je m'imagine que j'ai seize ans, que nous sommes en vacances au Terrier et que si j'ouvre les yeux je vais te trouver, là, à côté de moi. Mais quand je finis par ouvrir les yeux, je constate que tu n'es pas là. Que tu ne seras plus jamais là. Et je reste seul…

… en silence.


	13. Bordel

_Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF. Ici, le thème était : Bordel. Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous. Pour plus d'informations, vous pouvez consulter notre merveilleux forum._

**BORDEL**

Il me serre dans ses bras. Enfin, moi, je n'ai pas envie d'y rester. Après tout, je ne le connais pas ce garçon. Mais il ne me lâche pas. Il me serre très fort. Est-ce que je dois me débattre ? Je ne sais pas où il m'emporte après tout. Je tente de le griffer.

« Argh ! s'écrie-t-il en affermissant sa prise. Tiens-toi tranquille, il y en a pour une minute. »

Oui ben une minute moi je ne sais pas ce que ça fait. C'est long je suis sûr. Une éternité. Il ne s'en rend sûrement pas compte lui. Et puis je ne suis pas bien installé. Ils ne sont pas confortables ses bras ! Il me tient mal en plus. J'ai mal à une patte, allez j'en ai assez, je griffe cette fois.

Il me lâche en poussant un cri. Ouch, la chute est rude et je suis sûr que je me suis tordu une patte. Aïe, ça fait mal. Où est Hagrid ? Il saurait me consoler lui, autrement que cette horrible brute qui se plaint parce qu'il saigne. Ses deux copains rigolent. Oui ils peuvent rire mais si j'avais été une manticore, je les aurais croqués tout cru aussi. Bon je ne suis pas une manticore, mais j'aurais pu !

Enfin non.

Tiens voilà la meilleure, on me pousse du bout du pied maintenant. Je me ramasse sur moi-même et je me retrouve acculé à un mur. J'ai peur. Je tremble de tous mes membres. Qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent au final ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils m'ont enlevé aux autres ? Pourquoi moi d'abord ?

« Tiens-toi tranquille une bonne fois pour toutes ! Tu vas voir, tu vas adorer toi aussi ! »

Adorer ? Mais adorer quoi ?

Hagrid ! Mais il sort sa baguette ! Les sorciers se servent de ces choses pour faire des tas de trucs. La magie me fait peur parfois. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de défense. La nature n'a pas fait de moi un grand prédateur ni un grand chasseur. Je suis terrifié.

« Mince Lee, regarde le, s'exclame un des deux acolytes, il crève de peur, il va nous claquer dans les pattes. »

Les dénommé Lee, celui que j'ai griffé, s'accroupit devant moi.

« Hé bonhomme, ça va, je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Bien au contraire.

_ Tu parles, réplique l'un des deux autres en enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches. On est en train de le sacrifier.

_ Pour la patrie, George, répond l'autre qui lui ressemble. Pour Poudlard et pour Gryffondor. C'est un soldat, un résistant. »

J'ai envie de retrouver ma maman et me lover contre elle. J'ai envie d'enfouir mon musée dans sa fourrure comme quand je n'étais encore qu'un bébé. Lee se redresse et pointe sa baguette sur moi. Cette fois, c'est fini.

« C'est le moment, soldat, dit-il. Bonne chance. Et amuse-toi. »

Il dit des mots que je ne comprends pas et je sens mes pattes décoller du sol. Je bats l'air, j'ai peur, terriblement peur. Je vole ! Et pourtant je n'ai pas d'ailes, mon espèce n'en a jamais eu. Je pousse des cris effrayés et… je passe par une fenêtre, me retrouve dans un endroit clos. Mes pattes se posent sur une moquette, l'étreinte de la magie se relâche. Des chats miaulent. Beaucoup de chat.

Et je sens… des choses qui brillent. Mon instinct de niffleur chasse toutes les autres pensées de mon esprit. Il y a de l'or, de l'argent, des bijoux. Là ! Je vois quelque chose briller. Ma truffe remue. Je me précipite sur l'objet, pousse du museau la chose qui me bouche le passage. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais ça tombe et ça se brise. Je frémis d'impatience, touche du bout du nez ce qui m'intéresse. Il y a autre chose derrière, un peu plus loin aussi, et là aussi.

Je suis surexcité maintenant. Il y a du brillant tout partout ! Je cours maintenant, un coup à droite, un coup à gauche. J'agrippe avec mes pattes, mon museau et mes dents tout ce que je peux, tout ce qui brille et je l'entasse au centre de la pièce. Autour de moi, j'entends des objets tomber, des choses se casser. Même un de chatons qui est accroché au mur se décroche et finis en mille morceaux. Je l'entends miauler désespérément. Désolé mon petit, je ne peux rien pour toi.

Je suis frénétique. Tout autour de moi, je sème le chaos. Lee avait raison finalement, ça me plaît. Je me sens revivre, je me sens heureux. Si j'étais un humain, j'éclaterais de rire. Mais en tant que niffleur, je me contente d'avoir le museau et le poil frémissant. C'est déjà pas mal.

Je me fige tout à coup lorsque la porte s'ouvre soudainement. Un hurlement vrille mes oreilles. Je me tasse sur moi-même.

« Mais… mais… s'écrie une horrible femme rose qui ressemble à un crapaud. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?! »

Des têtes apparaissent derrière elle pour tenter de voir ce qui se passe. Bon c'est vrai que j'ai mis le bazar. Et pas qu'un peu. Mais ça brille !

« Malfoy ! s'écrie l'humaine rose. Débarrassez-moi de ce… de cette chose ! »

Un garçon s'approche. Il tend les bras vers moi. A non ! Pas encore. Je griffe en criant et alors qu'il recule avec un air soudainement inquiet, je me faufile entre ses jambes puis file vers la porte. Je me retrouve dans un couloir et je détale. Tant pis pour ce qui brille, mieux vaut sauver ma vie.


	14. Respirer

_Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF. Ici, le thème était : Respirer. Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous. Pour plus d'informations, vous pouvez consulter notre merveilleux forum._

**RESPIRER**

Une bouffée d'air frais sur son visage, une mèche de cheveux bruns danse sur son front. Tom Jedusor sourit et inspire profondément. Il respire avec la sensation de le faire pour la première fois de sa vie. Ce qu'il vient d'accomplir pourtant n'est pas moral. Il a parfaitement conscience de ce qu'il a fait mais ça ne le choque pas. Ça ne le gêne pas non plus. Et même pire, ça l'enchante. Il est heureux, il est même soulagé.

Il fait froid dehors mais Tom s'en moque. Il écarte les bras, laisse le vent lui caresser la peau, emplir ses poumons. C'est comme une renaissance, comme une régénérescence de lui-même. Il est de retour, il est là et justice a été rendue. Sa justice. Celle qu'il se plaît à signer « Lord Voldemort. »

Il aime bien ce sobriquet et ces derniers temps, il l'utilise de plus en plus. Il l'a trouvé par hasard quand il était encore à Poudlard. C'est un anagramme de Tom Elvis Jedusor. Il déteste son nom. Il sonne trop moldu. Quelle honte que lui ait écopé d'un fardeau pareil. Un soir, du bout de sa baguette, allongé sur son lit dans le dortoir des Serpentard, il a mélangé les lettres et c'est ça qui en est sorti. « Lord Voldemort ».

Eh bien ce soir, il a tué la part de moldus qui était en lui. Il a tué Tom, il a baptisé Voldemort, à coup de sang. Dans une bourrasque de vent, il laisse échapper un éclat de rire. Merlin, ce qu'il se sent bien ce soir, libéré d'un poids qui, ces dernières années, pesait de plus en plus sur lui.

Il respire, profondément et plusieurs fois d'affilée. Il a envie de danser, il a envie de hurler dans le vent. Mais il devrait se dépêcher, ne pas rester là trop longtemps. Dans quelques temps, la police moldue va arriver sur place et s'ils le trouvent là, Lord Voldemort ou pas, il va passer un sale quart d'heure.

Il baisse les bras, se redresse et range sa baguette dans sa poche. Ce qu'il est heureux, soulagé. Les moldus sont morts, la part qu'ils ont laissé dans son sang a été anéantie. Tom Jedusor Senior, son horrible femme et son horrible fils sont morts. Il a pris un malin plaisir à leur arracher la vie. Mais il a pris aussi un malin plaisir à leur faire comprendre qui il était. Quand il a vu l'horreur dans les yeux de son soit-disant père, il a jubilé. Il a compris, oh oui, et il s'est souvenu.

Mérope Gaunt, Tom ne l'a pas connue. Elle est morte juste après lui avoir donné naissance. Elle a juste eu le temps de le nommer, de le déposer dans cet orphelinat qui a gâché sa vie puis elle est morte. Il n'a jamais vraiment su de quoi, les religieuses n'ont pas été très claires sur le sujet. Une hémorragie peut-être, enfin quelque chose qu'elle aurait pu soigner rapidement et facilement si elle n'avait pas été une cracmolle.

L'impureté de son sang lui donne mal au cœur. Sa mère était une descendante de Salazar Serpentard lui-même et elle n'était même pas dotée de pouvoirs magiques. Et pire encore, elle s'est avilie en s'entichant d'un moldu sous prétexte qu'il était joli garçon. C'est d'ailleurs le seul avantage que Tom lui a trouvé. Il lui ressemble beaucoup et donc il sait qu'il a un physique avantageux. Il le sait, il a pu le constater à Poudlard. Les filles lui tombent facilement dans les bras.

Sauf que Tom se fiche bien de l'amour. D'abord, qu'est-ce que c'est l'amour ? Est-ce que ça se mange ? Est-ce que ça se touche ? Est-ce que ça se respire ?

Non, il ne lui semble pas. Il ne lui semble pas non plus l'avoir déjà ressenti. Il l'aurait su, il en est sûr. L'amour est une chimère et lui n'a que faire des utopies et des rêves. Ce qui compte, c'est son but. Ce soir, il a scindé son âme en trois nouvelles parties pour créer trois horcruxes. Ils sont là, dans sa poche. Il les sent tinter. Il a gardé le médaillon de Serpentard pour son père. Pour la symbolique évidemment. Et puis c'était tellement ironique. Les deux autres moldus ont eu droit à la coupe de Poufsouffle et à la couronne de Serdaigle. D'ailleurs il faut qu'il songe à cacher le tout maintenant. Ce serait quand même dommage que quelqu'un de mal intentionné ne mette la main dessus et ne le détruise, réduisant à néant toutes ces années de travail.

Il respire à nouveau, satisfait et fier de lui et commence à marcher. Il a plu récemment aussi lorsqu'il traverse le jardin, les semelles de ses chaussures produisent des sons humides dans la terre. Il a l'impression de marcher dans de la vase. C'est normal se dit-il, ce sont les moldus. Il ne sont rien d'autre. De la vase. Pire même, des vers de vase.

Cette fois, il éclate de rire. Merlin, ce qu'il peut être heureux. Quand il tue et qu'il scinde son âme en morceau, il se sent plus fort, protégé. La mort ne l'emportera par. Ce n'est pas possible, il restera toujours quelque part une partie de lui qui survivra et reviendra pour prendre une revanche et asservir son autorité.

Déjà, il a quelques fidèles qui le suivent pas à pas. Ceux-là, ils les récompensera. Et comme lui, ils pourront respirer avec délectation le doux fumet de la victoire et du pouvoir.


	15. Consommation

_Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF. Ici, le thème était : Consommation. Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous. Pour plus d'informations, vous pouvez consulter notre merveilleux forum._

**CONSOMMATION**

Narcissa était une Black. Elle avait toujours été élevée dans le respect des règles de bonne conduites relatives à la famille, ce qui ne signifiait pas nécessairement relative à la société. Elle avait grandi avec deux sœurs qui lui avaient donné chacune un modèle bien différent. Androméda, l'aînée, avait choisi de s'opposer à sa famille et tant pis si ça déplaisait à leurs parents. Elle avait fui la maison familiale et avait épousé un né-moldu. Quelque part, Narcissa l'enviait d'avoir trouvé l'amour là où elle n'avait qu'eu… Enfin. Bellatrix était toute différente. Elle n'avait que les mots magie noire et cruauté à la bouche et lorsqu'elle souriait, la jeune fille devait bien s'avouer qu'elle lui faisait peur.

Narcissa n'avait pas su quelle attitude adopter en fonction de ses deux sœurs. Si elle avait été attirée par le comportement rebelle et réfractaire d'Androméda, elle avait aussi été terrifiée par la colère de ses parents, et surtout son père, qui n'aurait pas hésité à user de sa baguette sur elle. Elle l'avait déjà vu faire. Mais elle ne voulait pas non plus suivre l'exemple de Bellatrix dont la folie était plus que manifeste chaque jour un peu plus.

Elle était perdue dans un monde où elle se faisait passer pour la fille modèle tout en rêvant à celui qui viendrait un jour la tirer de tout ça.

Lucius Malfoy. Autant dire que ses rêves avaient vite été brisés. Lucius était le fils d'un ami de son père. Entre sangs-purs, on prévoyait souvent des mariages et tant pis si les deux concernés n'étaient pas d'accord. Leur avis importait peu, voire même pas du tout. A quatorze ans, Narcissa avait dû rencontrer le jeune homme, plus âgé qu'elle de deux ans. Il présentait tout de même bien, elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Il était beau, il était élégant, il avait cette façon de parler qui alliait charme et bonne éducation. Sa mère avait été séduite tout de suite et pour ce garçon au sourire si éclatant, elle avait promis sa dernière fille, celle qui ne s'était pas salie avec un né-moldu, celle également qui ne faisait pas du charme à l'un des plus grands truands du Royaume Uni.

Narcissa avait été inquiète quant à l'issue de ce mariage arrangé. Lucius était préfet à Poudlard, il semblait avoir de bonnes notes, de bons échos de ses professeurs. Mais ce n'était que la surface du chaudron. Il restait quelqu'un de froid, de profondément malfaisant et, tout comme Bellatrix, il avait dans les yeux quelque chose qui lui donnait froid dans le dos.

Les premières nuits qui suivirent l'annonce de leurs fiançailles forcées, Narcissa fut la proie de bien des cauchemars. Elle rêvait que l'homme qu'elle avait épousé se transformait en monstre et lui déchiquetait les membres, elle, la petite fille sage, la petite poupée comme son père l'avait toujours appelée.

Androméda avait appris la nouvelle, Narcissa ne savait pas comment. Elle lui avait un jour envoyé un hibou à Poudlard et lui avait vivement conseillé de fuir le manoir de leurs parents, quitte à s'enfuire de Poudlard. Elle lui avait même proposé de venir la rejoindre, avait ajouté que Ted n'en serait pas gêné, qu'elle pouvait la rejoindre quand bon lui semblait.

Narcissa avait décliné l'invitation. Sa sœur, bien plus âgée qu'elle, avait été déclarée comme bannie de la famille et malgré toutes ses peurs, malgré toutes ses répugnances vis à vis de cette vie qu'elle aurait préféré mener autrement, elle refusait de devenir une paria. Pas auprès de ses propres parents, elle préférait l'annoncer tout de suite, elle ne le supporterait pas.

Lucius ne cachait à personne qu'ils étaient promis l'un à l'autre et les allusions qu'il faisait quant à leur futur mariage lui donnait la nausée. Pire encore, Rabastan Lestrange, l'un de ses amis, complétait le tout par quelques mots bien moins délicats et bien plus explicatifs.

Les noces eurent lieu lorsque Narcissa eut atteint sa majorité. A dix-huit ans à peine, alors qu'elle venait tout juste de quitter Poudlard, elle fut forcée d'enfiler la robe blanche. La petite poupée avait bien grandi mais son fiancé s'étant arrangé pour qu'aucun garçon ne l'approche, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait, aucune idée de ce qui devait se passer maintenant, aucune envie de le savoir non plus d'ailleurs.

Le mariage fut somptueux, luxueux et opulent. Mais la jeune femme fut convaincue ce jour-là que le Royaume Uni, peut-être même le monde lui-même, n'avait jamais vu une mariée aussi triste. Lucius avait beau être resplendissant, le reste de ce qu'il était et de ce qu'il s'employait à cacher avec brio ce soir-là lui faisait horriblement peur.

Dix-huit ans. Assise sur le bord de son lit, Narcissa frémissait encore. Depuis un peu moins d'une heure, son mariage était consommé. Depuis un peu moins d'une heure, la poupée s'était brisée, métamorphosée entre les bras d'un homme qui la répugnait. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il était parti, avait quitté la chambre et Merlin, elle ne voulait pas savoir où il était. Il pouvait très bien ne jamais revenir, ce ne serait certainement pas elle qui s'en plaindrait.

Dix-huit ans et Narcissa Black, devenue depuis peu Narcissa Malfoy, regardait sa vie s'étioler, partir en morceaux. Que restait-il d'elle si ce n'était une femme brisée, anéantie, une vie perdue dans les méandre de ce qu'elle appellerait toujours la survie, une âme sans accroche, un mariage… consommé.


	16. Ile

_Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF. Ici, le thème était : Ile. Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous. Pour plus d'informations, vous pouvez consulter notre merveilleux forum._

**ILE**

« Et donc à partir de là les géants entrent dans la coalition alors que justement, les fées s'en retirent. »

Ron prit une grande inspiration. Il avait débité presque tout le cours d'une seule traite et là, il fallait l'avouer, il était à bout de souffle. Assise dans l'un des fauteuils qui faisait face à la cheminée, dans la salle commune, Hermione acquiesça. Elle avait tenu le pari qu'il serait incapable d'apprendre et de réciter au moins une fois dans sa vie un cours d'histoire de la magie. Evidemment, Ron n'aimait pas que l'on sous-entende, ni même qu'on le dise clairement, qu'il n'était pas doué pour les études. Même s'il fallait quand même s'avouer que c'était le cas.

Hermione savait cependant parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait, elle avait omis de lui rappeler que le prochain devoir aurait lieu dans quelques jours seulement. Pour une fois, Ron allait s'en sortir avec une note bien meilleure que D ou P, de toute façon il n'avait jamais eu mieux.

« Très bien.

_ Tu vois que je m'en sors, tu vois que je suis capable de le faire. »

Il était debout devant elle et avait sur les lèvres ce petit sourire typiquement ronaldien qui suggérait qu'il ne fallait pas le prendre, lui, Ronald Bilius Weasley, à la légère. Même si elle ne l'avait jamais avoué, tout haut en tout cas, la jeune fille aimait ce sourire, cette assurance feinte, ce faux narcissisme qui perçait parfois.

« Pas faux. Mais tu n'as pas encore terminé. Il te reste la conclusion à réciter. »

Il roula des yeux, il avait probablement espéré en avoir dit assez, qu'elle le gracie de ces cinq dernières lignes qui clôturaient définitivement l'un des chapitres les plus ennuyeux et les plus rébarbatifs de l'histoire des sorciers. Mais il en était bien évidement hors de question, Hermione Granger allait toujours au fond des choses, même si elle aurait préféré passer à autre chose, même si elle avait bien d'autres fléreurs à fouetter.

« Ok. Donc les géants arrivent, les fées se retirent.

_ Tu viens de le dire ça.

_ Oui mais je me remets dans le bain.

_ Tu pouvais aussi passer directement à la suite.

_ Hermione ! Laisse-moi agir en professionnel tu veux ? »

Elle éclata de rire et vit ses oreilles devenir écarlates. Il était gêné ? Ah bon ? Ce n'était pas de la plaisanterie alors ? Il pensait réellement agir en professionnel juste en récitant une leçon d'histoire de la magie qui n'allait même pas compter pour les BUSEs ? Elle reprit contenance, se racla la gorge et se redressa un peu sur son fauteuil. Il croisa les mains derrière son dos, comme un élève modèle. Merlin, elle avait quand même du mal de ne pas rire. Il avait l'air sérieux comme ça. Il ressemblait presque à Malfoy.

A cette idée, elle manqua à nouveau d'éclater de rire.

« Tu veux bien être sérieuse un peu ?

_ Désolée.

_ Qu'est-ce que j'ai de si drôle ?

_ Rien, continue. »

Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Non, elle n'allait quand même pas lui dire qu'il lui faisait penser à Draco Malfoy. Il se mettrait en colère et le résultat serait catastrophique.

« Les fée, dit-il d'un ton dans lequel perçait son agacement, se retirent de la coalition et les géant y entrent.

_ Oui Ronald.

_ Hermione !

_ J'écoute. Promis.

_ La guerre qui s'ensuivit marqua à jamais l'histoire. Elle fut connue comme l'une des plus sanglante de toute l'aile du Royaume-Uni. Les sorciers furent forcés d'agir afin de dissoudre les alliance et ramener la paix. Celle-ci fut définitivement signée en l'an mille cinq cent…

_ Attends, attends, attends, le coupa-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

_ Euh… la paix qui est signée et…

_ Non non, avant ça. »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Les sorciers furent forcés d'agir ?

_ Avant, Ron. »

Il avait l'air vraiment concentré maintenant.

« Elle fut l'une des plus sanglantes ?

_ Oui c'est ça ! Juste après tu as dit ?

_ De toute l'aile du Royaume Uni. »

Cette fois-ci, elle ne put se contenir plus longtemps. Elle éclata franchement de rire à tel point qu'une douleur lui vrilla les côtes et que les larmes se mirent à poindre sous paupières. Elle était désolée pour ce pauvre Ron mais elle ne pouvait pas se retenir. C'était juste trop drôle, trop ronesque !

« Tu as perdu ton pari !

_ Comment ça ? J'ai récité tout le cours.

_ Et rien ne te choque ?

_ Non, tout est parfait. Ce sont tes notes je te signale. S'il y a un problème, ça vient nécessairement de toi. »

Quelle mauvaise foi !

« Ron, l'aile du Royaume Uni ça n'existe pas. C'est l'île du Royaume Uni. »

Ses oreilles devinrent cette fois si rouges qu'elles semblèrent disparaître dans sa chevelure.

« Tu… tu en es sûre ?

_ Absolument ignare ! Tu n'as pas fait attention à ce que tu lisais.

_ L'aile… j'avais cru que ça parlait juste d'un coin du Royaume Uni.

_ Ah oui ? Et où se trouve la cuisse alors ? »

Et à nouveau, Hermione éclata de rire.


	17. Toilettes

_Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF. Ici, le thème était : Toilettes. Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous. Pour plus d'informations, vous pouvez consulter notre merveilleux forum._

**TOILETTES**

« Ce que je vais vous montrer aujourd'hui, c'est la meilleure chose au monde pour vous foutre les jeton. »

Le dimanche 31 octobre 1971, à six heures du matin, Sirius Black, âgé de onze ans, trépignait d'impatience. Devant lui, Remus dormait à moitié debout, James ne cessait de bâiller et Peter regardait tout autour de lui, peu rassuré à l'idée de tomber sur Rusard. Il n'était pas sûr du tout que les élèves, surtout ceux de première année, étaient autorisés à parcourir si tôt les couloirs du château.

A l'extérieur, il faisait encore nuit et la pluie ruisselait sur les carreaux. L'automne avait été précoce cette année et le parc était envahi par les feuilles mortes que le concierge avait bien du mal de débarrasser. Evidemment, il faisait d'énormes tas dans les coins de cour et les élèves de première année, et tout particulièrement James et Sirius il fallait l'avouer, affectionnaient de s'y jeter.

« Mais, soupira Remus entre deux bâillements à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, où est-ce qu'on est là ? »

Il se gratta le sommet de la tête tout en risquant un coup d'œil vers la porte menant aux escaliers. Si Sirius lui disait de laisser tomber et de retourner se coucher, il y avait fort à parier qu'il ne se ferait pas prier et qu'il déguerpirait à toute allure. Se lever si tôt un dimanche matin alors qu'il faisait un temps exécrable et glacial dehors relevait, selon lui, de l'inconscience la plus pure.

Sirius gonfla la poitrine. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur qui n'augurait rien de bon. Lorsqu'il avait ce regard, ses amis pouvaient être sûr qu'il était en train de fomenter un mauvais coup ou une grosse plaisanterie qui n'allait certainement pas plaire au personnel de l'école. Et cette lueur intrigua James. Son meilleur ami avait bien des ressources et bien des idées qui n'avaient, jusqu'ici, jamais manqué de le ravir.

« Mes amis, dit le jeune Black d'un ton très solennel, nous sommes réunis en ce jour d'Halloween devant l'endroit le plus terrifiant et le plus malsain de toute l'école.

_ La salle de bain privée de Servilus ? risqua Peter sous les rires de ses amis.

_ Mais non triple citrouille ! Un peu de sérieux tu veux ? »

A ces mots, James, Remus et Peter se remirent à rire. N'importe qui aurait pu les prononcer et paraître crédible. Mais pas Sirius, pas Sirius Black chez qui le mot sérieux n'existait pas.

Le garçon fronça les sourcils et reprit son ton mystérieux.

« Je vous garantis que vous allez avoir la peur de votre vie. Ce que vous allez voir ici défie tout entendement. »

Remus sentit une boule se serrer dans sa gorge. Depuis deux mois que les cours avaient commencé, il avait enfin trouvé des amis mais ne leur avait pas dit ce qu'il en était réellement de lui. Et par Merlin, il comptait bien garder le secret le plus longtemps possible. Il n'était pas question de leur raconter à quel point il était monstrueux et effrayant lui aussi, à quel point ils risquaient tous leur vie à le fréquenter. La plupart du temps, il se contentait de ne pas y penser. Vingt-huit jours pas moi à peu près, il se sentait presque humain et, parfois, il lui arrivait même de se jeter de la poudre aux yeux en se disant qu'il s'était fait des idées, que tout ce qu'il avait vécu avant n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar et qu'il venait de se réveiller.

Mais il était et restait un loup-garou.

Un monstre.

Quelque chose de terrifiant. Aussi lorsqu'il entendit Sirius parler de cette terreur qu'ils allaient se faire, il se demanda aux dépens de quelle autre misérable créature infortunée ils allaient rire. Il se demanda également dans quelle mesure il mettait ses amis en danger, dans quelle mesure il ne ferait pas mieux de faire demi-tour et de remonter illico dans son dortoir pour se plonger entre ses couvertures.

« Rem ! glapit Sirius. Je ne te sens pas attentif.

_ Pardon Sirius, dit-il d'une voix blanche. Je t'écoute, promis.

_ J'aime mieux ça. Vous voyez la porte derrière moi ? »

Il posa la main sur la poignée.

« Ce qui se cache derrière, peu d'élèves osent l'affronter mais nous, nous sommes des Gryffondor et nous n'avons peur de rien.

_ Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda James. Parce que si tu arrêtais un peu de parler comme Dumbledore, peut-être qu'on pourrait être d'accord avec toi. Ou pas d'ailleurs. »

Sirius lui renvoya un regard noir.

« Tu es en train de me casser tout mon effet là.

_ Oups c'était pas voulu. »

Mais, étrangement, le sourire de James affirmait le contraire.

« Bref, voici le moment de fêter dignement Halloween. »

Et Sirius poussa sur la poignée. La porte, constituée d'un épais bois usé par le temps et l'usage, grinça sinistrement sur ses gonds. Pendant quelques instants, seul le silence plana entre les quatre garçons puis James éclata de rire.

« Est-ce que tu te payes nos poires ?

_ Ce… ce sont des toilettes non ? »

Peter osa un regard à l'intérieur.

« Et je dirais même des toilettes de filles. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as en… ? »

Il termina sa phrase dans un cri. Sirius venait de le pousser à l'intérieur avant d'entrer à son tour.

« Allez, je vous jure, ça vaut le détour. »

Les toilettes n'étaient pas très propres. Une forte odeur d'égout y planait. Un robinet fuyait, goutte par goutte, doucement, en un rythme tantôt régulier et tantôt plus anarchique.

« Sirius, souffla Remus, il n'y a rien ici. On ferait mieux de… hé, c'est quoi ça ? »

Poussé par la curiosité, le jeune garçon fit quelques pas vers l'une des cabines dont la porte entrouverte laissait deviner un léger éclat argenté.

« Hello ? »

Il poussa la porte du bout des doigts. Elle claqua contre le mur au moment même où il poussai un hurlement. Sitôt qu'il avait ouvert, une forme fantomatique et grisâtre jaillit en poussant de terribles cris et passa littéralement au travers lui. Terrifié, Remus voulut faire un bond en arrière, s'emmêla les pieds et tomba assis par terre. Il leva les bras sur son visage en hurlant.

Pendant ce temps, le fantôme argenté d'une jeune fille à lunettes se tint devant les trois autres garçons en poussa le plus horrible des cris :

« Ce sont les toilettes des filles bande de pervers ! »

Peter poussa un cri de frayeur et s'enfuit vers la porte, glissant sur le sol humide. Remus rampa à quatre pattes pour le rejoindre. James et Sirius hurlèrent de concert avant de fuir à leur tour. Lorsqu'ils furent tous les quatre en sécurité dans le couloir, la porte claquée derrière eux, ils entendirent des cris et toutes sortes de bruits d'eau provenant des toilettes qu'ils venaient de quitter.

« Terrible ! s'exclama James en gardant une main plaquée contre sa poitrine. Cette… cette chose est hallucinante. »

Et il partit dans un grand éclat de rire que ses amis reprirent, néanmoins soulagés d'être de retour dans le couloir.


	18. Hiatus

_Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF. Ici, le thème était : Hiatus. Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous. Pour plus d'informations, vous pouvez consulter notre merveilleux forum._

**HIATUS**

« Donc l'un des effets secondaires les plus fréquents de cette potion et l'insertion de l'estomac dans le hiatus oesophagien.

_ Attends, attends, attends ! Teddy, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes. »

Teddy et Victoire étaient debout dans le salon du petit appartement qu'ils partageaient depuis peu. Ils venaient de rentrer d'une visite chez le médicomage et avaient fait un saut par l'herboristerie en prime pour aller chercher les potions dont Victoire avait besoin pour faire passer cet horrible rhume qui la tenait depuis plus d'une semaine maintenant. A force de se moucher, de tousser et d'avoir l'impression d'avoir la tête dans une boule de coton géante, elle avait fini par capituler et aller consulter sur le conseil de Teddy.

Le médicomage lui avait recommander une potion à base de Pimentine et de graines de désengorgement sauvage. Teddy avait regardé la fiole d'un air sceptique et c'était là qu'il avait parlé de possible hernie hiatale.

Victoire fit la moue. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte au début à quel point vivre avec un médicomage, ou plutôt dans le cas de Teddy un futur médicomage, était pénible. Depuis quelques temps, elle avait l'impression que ses cours lui montaient à la tête et qu'il parlait une autre langue que lui seul avait l'air de connaître. Et encore, elle savait qu'il faisait des efforts pour ne pas utiliser trop de mots barbares. Ceux-ci avaient dû lui échapper.

« Et techniquement, demanda-t-elle, de quoi est-ce que tu es en train de me parler ? »

Teddy retira son manteau en souriant.

« Eh bien cette potion provoque des contraction des muscles et le diaphragme est un muscle strié.

_ Teddy, tu es déjà en train de me reperdre.

_ Ok. Euh… punaise c'est pas évident Vic !

_ Ben fait un effort. Parce que maintenant j'ai peur de la prendre cette potion.

_ D'accord. Euh… le diaphragme c'est un muscle qui sépare la cavité abdominale du thorax. Tu me suis ? »

Victoire plissa la lèvre inférieure mais elle acquiesça. Finalement, elle se demandait pourquoi elle lui avait demandé des explications. Il allait lui sortir tout un tas de choses et de machins incompréhensibles et elle allait finir par mettre la potion à la poubelle et par patienter une semaine de plus que son rhume finisse par partir de lui-même.

« Ton diaphragme a un trou pour laisser passer l'œsophage entre le thorax et l'abdomen.

_ C'est si long que ça ?

_ Ben oui. D'ailleurs on parle d'œsophage thoracique et d'œsophage abdominal.

_ Hop hop hop ! C'est logique pour toi mais pas pour moi je te signale. Continue sans te perdre s'il te plaît.

_ Je vais faire de mon mieux. Le trou qui laisse passer ton œsophage dans le diaphragme s'appelle le hiatus oesophagien.

_ D'accord. Jusque là je comprends.

_ Parfait. Alors les graines de désengorgement, on sait que ça provoque des contractions et une usure des muscles, surtout des muscles striés.

_ Comme le … enfin ton machin là ?

_ Le diaphragme oui.

_ A tes souhaits.

_ Vic ! Tes histoires de plantes et de botanique, je te jure que ça n'a rien à envier à la médicomagie. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Effectivement, elle savait que ses études de botanique utilisaient parfois un vocabulaire particulier et très scientifique. Mais Teddy… la médicomagie était plus qu'une vocation chez lui, c'était une véritable passion et quand il en parlait, il s'emportait toujours. Il était attendrissant dans un sens.

« Donc si je comprends bien le diaphragme (elle avait quand même un peu hésité sur le mot) se déchire.

_ Exactement. Et l'estomac passe au-travers de l'ouverture causée. C'est ce qu'on appelle une hernie hiatale.

_ Et tout ça à cause de cette potion ?

_ C'est un effet secondaire. Donc c'est pas nécessaire que ça arrive.

_ Et comment je le saurais que j'ai une hernie machin ? »

Teddy prit un air particulièrement sérieux comme s'il récitait une leçon (ce qui était probablement le cas d'ailleurs).

« Tu aurais mal dans la poitrine et mal au ventre aussi, des nausées pouvant aller jusqu'aux vomissement, tu serais constipée, tu aurais des aigreurs d'estomac et une perte d'appétit…

_ Ok ok c'est bon arrête là avant que je ne sois malade tout de suite. »

Elle enleva son manteau à son tour et contempla la fiole qu'elle avait laissée sur la table de leur petite cuisine.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais alors ?

_ Comment ça que qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ Ben j'ai mon rhume d'un côté avec cette potion à prendre et d'un autre côté j'ai la perspective de tout ce que tu as dit. Je la prends quand même ?

_ Bien sûr. »

Elle laissa passer une seconde de silence pendant laquelle elle inspira et expira profondément plusieurs fois d'affilée.

« Teddy, est-ce que tu es en train de te moquer de moi ?

_ Ben non. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

_ Tu me parles d'un truc qui fait franchement peur et juste après tu me dis que je dois quand même prendre la potion comme si c'était une évidence.

_ Bien sûr que c'est une évidence. Le médicomage te l'a prescrite, il sait ce qu'il fait.

_ Mais… et la hernie machin truc ?

_ Ben c'est complètement bénin. Un sort de chirurgie et c'est réglé. Y a même pas de séquelles. »

Il se tourna pour piocher la bouteille de lait dans le réfrigérateur. A cet instant, Victoire avait très envie de la lui faire avaler en entier.

« Tu sais quoi ?

_ Quoi ? demanda-t-il en remplissant un verre comme si tout était parfaitement normal.

_ On fait un deal.

_ A quel sujet ?

_ On ne parle plus de nos études mutuelles. Jamais.

_ Ah oui ? »

Elle acquiesça.

« C'est plus prudent. Par contre tu pourrais écrire un livre quand tu seras titularisé.

_ Tu penses ? Sur les hernies hiatales ?

_ Non. Un livre que tu appellerais la médicomagie pour les nuls. »

Elle prit néanmoins la fiole et jugea plus prudent de la jeter à la poubelle.


	19. Plumes

_Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF. Ici, le thème était : Plumes. Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous. Pour plus d'informations, vous pouvez consulter notre merveilleux forum._

**PLUMES**

Ce qui l'avait d'abord impressionné, ça avait été la couleur si blanche et si pure de ses plumes. Elle avait cette façon de les nettoyer, délicatement du bout du bec, quelque chose d'élégant, de beau en même temps. Il aimait l'observer, il le pourrait pendant des heures.

Lorsqu'elle prenait son envol, que le vent jouait dans ses plumes et qu'elle ululait de plaisir alors il sentait un frisson remonter le long de son échine. Elle battait des ailes dans un geste à la fois puissant et délicat. Elle planait dans le vent, tournoyait sur elle-même. Elle reflétait la liberté même, ce genre de sensation qui faisait envie à tous comme si voler était l'acte ultime, comme si c'était le seul moment où l'on pouvait se retrouver face à soi-même sans arrière pensée, sans a priori, effacer les problèmes, les drames de la vie quotidienne. Oui, quand il la voyait faire, il n'avait qu'une envie : la rejoindre.

Même son nom lui plaisait. Hedwige, il sonnait comme une douce musique, comme un souffle de vent, un murmure qui le faisait frissonner. Le nom avait été très bien choisi et il lui plaisait tellement. Il avait flashé dessus dès qu'il l'avait entendu.

Le jour où il avait fait sa rencontre avait été comme une bouée de sauvetage au milieu d'une mer houleuse. Lui qui s'était perdu, lui qui avait cru que sa vie ne serait plus rien qu'une longue série de brimades et de moqueries, il avait trouvé un ange blanc. Ses plumes immaculées avaient été ce à quoi il avait pu se raccrocher, son idéal de beauté.

Il n'avait jamais osé faire comprendre à la jolie chouette ce qu'il ressentait et ce jour où il apprit sa mort fut une déchirure. La mort dans l'âme il songea à tous ces bons moments passés, tous ceux qu'ils auraient pu avoir encore si elle n'avait pas été tuée. Il savait, il savait maintenant que s'il le pouvait, il prendrait les armes contre les Mangemorts.

Mais comment faire ? Comment s'en sortir lorsqu'on était… Errol.


	20. Feu

_Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF. Ici, le thème était : Feu. Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous. Pour plus d'informations, vous pouvez consulter notre merveilleux forum._

**FEU**

Les flammes, le feu. Filius Flitwick avait toujours aimé le feu. C'était un allié, comme un ami qui tenait chaud, qui détruisait ce qu'il fallait comme des parchemins qui n'étaient plus utiles et qui cuisait et chauffait la nourriture. Le feu avait également une certaine beauté. Quand il entendait les bûches craquer dans ses appartements le soir, il se sentait apaisé, comme dans un cocon de protection et de bien-être.

Oui, Flitwick aimait beaucoup le feu. Pour certains sortilèges, c'était utiles et même pour la poudre de Cheminette, le feu était nécessaire. Il aimait d'ailleurs la sensation de chaleur que prodiguaient les flammes émeraudes inoffensives.

Pendant ses cours, il enseignait à ses élèves à apprivoiser le feu, à l'utiliser comme une lanterne ou comme une source de chaleur personnelle. Il leur apprenait à l'enfermer dans un bocal. Il se souvenait de Hermione Granger qui avait réussi tous ses sorts avec un tel brio qu'il en avait souvent applaudi. Quel prodige que cette enfant ! Elle réussissait tout ce qu'elle faisait, il en était vraiment très fier et n'hésitait pas à lui distribuer généreusement des points. Souvent, il regrettait que le Choixpeau l'ait envoyé à Gryffondor et non pas à Serdaigle. Mais c'était le jeu après tout.

Ce qu'il aimait tout particulièrement c'était allumer une bougie le soir et contemplait la danse des flammes et le halo tremblotant qu'elle dessinait sur les murs. C'était d'une certaine poésie, apaisant.

Mais ce soir, Filius Flitwick n'appréciait plus le feu. Ce soir, il ne s'agissait plus de son ami, plus de cette chose réconfortante ou apaisante. Sous sa cape, il suait à grosses gouttes tandis que la chaleur était devenue infernale. Les flammes se faisaient menaçantes. Les craquements n'étaient plus ceux des bûches qui flambaient dans l'âtre mais celles des poutres et des encadrements de bois, des bords de fenêtres, des bureaux, des armoires, des tapisseries, ces magnifiques tapisseries qui avaient vu le jour avec le château. Des tableaux se tordaient de douleurs.

Flitwick avait mal au cœur, mal au ventre, mal à l'estomac, son âme elle-même avait mal. Le château où il avait grandi, où il avait étudié et où il avait ensuite enseigné était en train de mourir. Les Mangemorts avaient finalement eu le dernier mot. N'était-ce pas le chevalier du Catogan, là, qui périssait sous les flammes ?

La fumée était âcre et lui serrait la gorge, le faisant tousser et faisant larmoyer ses yeux. Où bien était-ce le chagrin qui rendait ses joues si humides ?

La baguette à la main, suffoquant, il tentait de sauver un maximum d'élèves et, s'il le pouvait, entre deux, de meubles. Il aida une fillette de deuxième année à se redresser. Elle portait une chemise de nuit couverte de suie et de poussière dans laquelle elle s'emmêlait les pieds. Elle semblait terrifiée et Flitwick ne pouvait que la comprendre. Lui-même avait le cœur qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Il avait bien envie de lui aussi prendre ses jambes à son cou et déserter le château, se mettre à l'abris avec les plus jeunes. Mais quel genre de professeur serait-il s'il céder à cette pulsion ? Une espèce de Gilderoy Lockhart ? Fort en paroles et faible en action ?

Certainement pas.

Prenant sur lui, il se ragaillardit, remit la petite sur pieds et la poussa à prendre la fuite. Il la couvrit de sa baguette. Le château s'effondrait et c'était le plus grand malheur qui pouvait arriver, mais sur sa vie, sur tout ce qu'il avait de plus cher, il jurait qu'il ne le laisserait pas tomber et périr sans rien faire.


	21. Tomber amoureux

_Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF. Ici, le thème était : Tomber amoureux. Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous. Pour plus d'informations, vous pouvez consulter notre merveilleux forum._

**TOMBER AMOUREUX**

Rubeus Hagrid avait treize ans lorsqu'il tomba éperdument amoureux. Ce n'était pas de l'une de ses camarades de classe, bien que Janice Firelop ait eu des yeux à renverser n'importe quel hippogriffe, ce n'était pas non plus l'une de ses professeurs, de toute façon aucune ne lui plaisait. Ce n'était pas une moldue, il n'en fréquentait pas. Ce n'était pas une géante, il n'en avait jamais vu. Ce n'était pas non plus une sorcière de Pré-Au-Lard, il n'y était encore jamais allé.

Non, il l'avait vue pour la première fois dans la Forêt Interdite. Hagrid savait parfaitement que les élèves n'avaient pas l'autorisation d'y aller. Mais lorsqu'il avait la sensation qu'il n'arrivait à rien, que sa baguette n'avait peut-être pas sa place au bout de son bras, que ses camarades se moquaient de lui parce qu'il était bien plus grand qu'eux, il aimait s'y isoler un peu pour réfléchir, se ressourcer en harmonie avec la nature.

Hagrid adorait la nature, d'ailleurs la botanique était sa matière préférée. C'était en tout cas celle où il avait eu de meilleures notes jusqu'ici. Et puis le professeur Greentree était tellement agréable. Il avait toujours des points pour lui, ou des compliments. Il avait la main verte et il avait le truc, comme il disait, pour tenir les limaces éloignées.

Un soir, alors que la brise d'été n'avait pas encore entièrement laissée la place à celle de l'automne et que les feuilles commençaient tout juste à roussir sur les branches, Hagrid s'était enfoncé dans le Forêt pour se calmer. Il respirait très fort. Il avait eu des soucis avec cet idiot de préfet de Serpentard. Enfin, idiot n'était pas tout à fait le terme adéquat, mais Hagrid ne voyait pas comment l'appeler autrement. Sous le coup de la colère, c'était tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit. Et puis il s'en fichait. Il avait eu des points en moins pour une raison qu'il n'avait même pas compris. Il était prêt à parier que le préfet l'avait fait juste parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas.

Et c'était là, alors qu'il marchait, les mains dans les poches et la tête emplies de pensées noires qu'il la vit. Il fut très intrigué, d'autant qu'au premier abord, il avait manqué de peu de lui marcher dessus. Il s'agenouilla, se souciant peu des feuilles humides qui détrempaient son uniforme et la souleva délicatement. Que faisait-elle là ? Est-ce qu'elle avait été perdue ou oubliée ? Elle était d'un blanc laiteux, une peu grisâtre par endroit et s'il l'observait bien, il pouvait voir quelque chose bouger à l'intérieur. Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour, son cœur s'était mis à battre très fort. Oui, Hagrid avait compris alors qu'il était en train de tomber amoureux de cette chose sphérique qu'il tenait entre ses mains. S'il se débrouillait bien, il pourrait l'élever, la faire grandir et l'aimer et elle l'aimerait en retour.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Tout le monde le prenait pour un empoté parce qu'il était très grand et très for mais il était lui aussi capable de choses délicates. Et cette petite créature, perdue, abandonnée des siens, il allait justement l'aider à survivre. Il la reposa dans l'humus, retira sa cape et l'y enveloppa. Mieux valait que personne ne la voit. Il y avait un placard au fond d'un couloir du troisième étage, Hagrid savait que personne n'y allait jamais. Elle y serait parfaitement à l'aise et en sécurité le temps de grandir. Il lui trouverait une jolie boîte pour lui faire un lit et irait à la bibliothèque se renseigner sur son espèce.

Il se releva, serrant délicatement contre lui sa trouvaille, son cher amour. Il repartit vers le château. Oublié le préfet des Serpentard, oubliée l'injustice, seule comptait désormais la créature pour laquelle il avait déjà trouvé un nom : Aragog.


	22. Tempête

_Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF. Ici, le thème était : Tempête. Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous. Pour plus d'informations, vous pouvez consulter notre merveilleux forum._

**TEMPETE**

Cédric Diggory savait que le match contre les Gryffondor allait être un véritable défi. Il avait eu l'occasion d'observer l'équipe au cours des deux dernières années et il avait lui-même joué contre eux à plusieurs reprises. Ils étaient tous redoutables. Il n'y avait pas d'élément boiteux comme on disait. Et puis, depuis trois ans maintenant, ils avaient Potter à disposition en tant qu'attrapeur et Cédric devait s'avouer qu'il était très bon. Peut-être même plus que lui et ça le gênait parce que ça le blessait un peu dans sa fierté.

Mais il n'était pas un mauvais perdant. Il se sentait parfois un peu jaloux mais ça ne durait jamais plus de quelques secondes, quelques minutes tout au plus.

Ce matin, il s'était donc levé avec un enthousiasme qui lui serrait la poitrine. Il trépignait littéralement d'impatience à l'idée d'enfourcher son balai et de se jeter dans le match. Aujourd'hui, il allait mettre la main sur le vif d'or avant Harry Potter. Et puis si jamais il n'y arrivait pas, si la petite balle dorée lui échappait, tant pis, il aurait au moins l'assurance que le match serait magnifique. Parce que, après tout, son équipe était tout aussi entraînée que celle des Gryffondor et que chez eux non plus il n'y avait pas de sombral boiteux.

Il avait littéralement bondi hors de son lit, s'était dépêché de prendre une douche qui, pour une fois, n'avait pas été brûlante, faute de temps, et il avait enfilé sa tenue de Quidditch à toute allure. En montant dans la salle commune, il jeta un coup d'œil par l'une des fenêtres rondes. De là, il avait une très bonne vue sur le parc, et force lui fut de constater que le temps n'était pas du tout idéal pour un match. Des bourrasques de vent agitaient les arbres, tordant les troncs et secouant violemment les branches. Des feuilles volaient dans tous les sens dans une danse à la chorégraphie incompréhensible et absurde. La pluie tombait en rideau, frappant puissamment les carreaux et détrempant la pelouse. L'eau ruisselait sur les vitres, formant de minuscules rivières et rigoles.

Cédric soupira. Avec la chance qu'ils avaient, McGonagall risquait bien de faire annuler le match. Ce serait dommage, il se faisait une joie de jouer aujourd'hui. Depuis la rentrée, on ne pouvait pas dire que les choses se passaient au mieux. Les Détraqueurs cernaient l'école et même s'ils laissaient les élèves relativement en paix, Cédric sentait souvent leur présence comme une affreuse aura de désespoir accompagnée d'un violent frisson glacé. Il détestait ça. C'était comme si l'école perdait de sa chaleur et de son accueil, qu'elle ne devenait plus qu'un endroit chargé de tristesses et de maux.

Aucun affichage dans la salle commune n'annonçait l'annulation du match. Il croisa les doigts pour que ce ne soit pas simplement à cause de l'heure encore matinale. Il monta les escaliers qui menaient au Hall. Il faisait froid ici et un peu d'eau s'infiltrait sous la grande porte. Rusard allait sûrement pester toute la journée sur les semelles qui allaient laisser des traces dans tout le château. Il en riait d'avance.

Beaucoup d'élèves étaient déjà présents dans la Grande Salle, dévorant leur petit déjeuner avec plus ou moins d'avidité. Le ciel magique, au-dessus d'eux, montrait un ciel chargé d'épais nuages noirs, de pluie et même de quelques éclairs. C'était une véritable tempête.

Il se dirigea vers la table des Poufsouffle où il retrouva une partie de son équipe. Certains semblaient aussi verts que des Serpentard. D'autres avaient l'air, au contraire, plus que confiants. Après les avoir salués et avoir pioché sur la table un bol qu'il remplit de porridge, Cédric demanda :

« Des nouvelles pour le match ? McGonagall n'a pas parlé de l'annuler ? »

L'une des poursuiveuses secoua la tête en souriant.

« Non. Je crois que Dubois et un des jumeaux Weasley, je sais pas lequel, je sais jamais les différencier ces deux-là, sont allés demander.

_ Et ? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne leur ai pas demandé. Mais je suppose que si elle leur avait parlé d'annulation, elle l'aurait également dit à tout le monde non ? »

Cédric sentit comme une vague de désespoir l'envahir. Etait-ce dû à la présence d'un Détraqueur dans les environs ? Il n'en était pas sûr du tout. Dans le doute cependant, il regarda tout autour de lui puis, décidant qu'il ferait mieux de demander lui-même s'il voulait une réponse claire et nette, il se leva et se dirigea vers la table des professeurs où les professeurs McGonagall et Rogue prenaient leur petit déjeuner en discutant. Ils se turent en le voyant arriver et alors qu'il toussait dans sa main pour s'éclaircir la gorge, la directrice des Gryffondor prit les devants.

« Non monsieur Diggory, le match d'aujourd'hui n'est pas annulé. Il est parfaitement maintenu. »

Elle lui envoyé un grand sourire à la McGonagall, c'est-à-dire à peine un léger frémissement de lèvres.

« S'il s'agissait bien entendu de votre question. »

Il la remercia, un peu gêné que ses intentions aient été si claires puis retourna à la table de sa maison terminer son petit déjeuner. Le temps que l'équipe se rassemble, que tous les élèves entrent dans la Grande Salle, l'heure du match s'était beaucoup rapprochée. Ils se levèrent tous ensemble pour rejoindre le terrain de Quidditch. Leurs semelles s'enfonçaient profondément dans le sol détrempé de pluie et ils n'avaient même pas traversé la moitié du parc qu'ils étaient déjà trempés, comme s'ils avaient plongé tout habillés dans le lac. Ils se dépêchèrent d'atteindre les vestiaires où ils purent se jeter quelques sorts pour se sécher. Ils discutèrent stratégie et mauvais temps jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure pour eux d'enfourcher leurs balais.

Tenant son Nimbus 2000 à la main, Cédric sentait l'excitation faire battre son cœur à toute allure. Après les habituelles recommandations de jour le match de façon fairplay qui furent criées plus qu'énoncées à cause des hurlements du vent, il enfourcha son balai et frappa le sol dans une grande gerbe d'éclaboussures. Il s'envola, le visage frappé par la pluie, les bourrasques de vent venant lui plaquer les cheveux sur le front.

Le vent le déséquilibrait et à plusieurs reprises il manqua de tomber de son balai. Il s'éleva au-dessus de ses camarades qui disputaient le match avec acharnement et se mit à fouiller le stade des yeux à la recherche du vif d'or. Plus loin, il savait que Harry Potter faisait de même, bien que la tempête l'empêchait de voir plus que sa silhouette.

Il l'aperçut cependant nettement se pencher sur son balai et filer. Cédric savait que Malfoy avait déjà été eu par ses ruses, mais il savait aussi que Harry, malgré ses lunettes, avait un excellent coup d'œil et s'il s'élançait ainsi, c'était probablement parce qu'il avait vu le vif d'or. Gardant le regard braqué sur sa silhouette, il s'élança à sa poursuite. Le vent lui hurlait dans les oreilles, la pluie s'engouffrait dans le col et les manches de sa robe, le faisant frissonner mais il tenait bon le manche de son balai. Ils luttèrent au coude durant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'une bourrasque les sépare.

Cédric ne fut jamais capable d'expliquer réellement ce qui se passa à cet instant. Le froid s'intensifia à tel point qu'une croûte de gel se forma tout à coup sur le manche de son balai. Un horrible sentiment de détresse s'empara de lui, son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine. Ses souvenirs étaient flous mais il se rappelait avoir vu le vif d'or flotter devant lui, un peu par hasard. Machinalement, il avait tendu la main et l'avait attrapé alors que son regard était toujours braqué sur Harry qui chutait. Son balai continua sa course sans lui et disparut à sa vie. Serrant le vif d'or contre sa poitrine, luttant pour ne pas tomber à son tour, Cédric poussa un cri chargé de détresse. Et alors Harry disparut lui aussi, sans qu'il puisse même espérer le rattraper ou amortir sa chute.


	23. Impression

_Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF. Ici, le thème était : Impression. Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous. Pour plus d'informations, vous pouvez consulter notre merveilleux forum._

**IMPRESSION**

C'était plus qu'une vague impression, plus qu'un sentiment, plus qu'une sensation même. Regulus Black savait qu'il était observé et ce depuis qu'il avait mis le pied pour la première fois à Poudlard. Déjà dans le train, il avait dû jouer des pieds et des mains pour ne pas laisser Sirius l'entraîner dans le même compartiment que lui. Il s'était fondu dans la masse des première année pour l'éviter.

En soi, ce n'était pas tellement son frère qui le gênait. Mais il avait l'impression que si jamais on le voyait un peu trop avec lui, il allait être lui aussi catalogué de lâche et de traître à son sang. Et s'il y avait bien une chose dont Regulus était sûr, c'était qu'il n'avait pas le cran de Sirius et qu'un tel jugement à son encontre le mènerait tout droit à sa perte. Il était resté en compagnie d'un garçon aux cheveux blonds bouclés et d'une fille avec des grosses lunettes. L'un était parti à Serdaigle, l'autre à Poufsouffle, ce n'était pas sa faute. Lui, il avait croisé les doigts durant tout le trajet en barque sur le lac pour que le Choixpeau ne l'envoie pas à Gryffondor. Il était sûr que sa mère en serait morte de chagrin. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il avait crié « Serpentard », Regulus avait été tellement soulagé qu'il n'avait pas réussi à se lever tout de suite pour rejoindre ceux qui l'accueillaient en applaudissant et en sifflant.

Les jours qui avaient suivi la rentrée étaient passés à toute allure. Entre les cours à découvrir, les formalités à remplir, son nom en haut d'un parchemin, son projet professionnel, le nom de ses parents, leur métier, les frères et sœurs, leurs maisons, leurs âges, il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour penser à lui. Et puis il y avait eu les copains. Ils étaient six dans leur dortoir et Regulus avait sympathisé avec un garçon qui s'appelait Lestrange. Rabastan Lestrange. Pour l'instant, c'était pour lui ce qui s'approchait le plus d'un meilleur ami. Mais ils apprenaient encore à se connaître.

Mais le garçon ne se sentait pas tout à fait à l'aise à Poudlard. Et il en revenait toujours à cette impression d'être jugé, observé, comme si le moindre de ses gestes était soigneusement épié et analysé. Ça l'insupportait, ça le rendait presque fou et complètement paranoïaque. Chaque fois que quelqu'un se tournait vers lui, il lui renvoyait un regard mauvais et avait envie de crier « Je ne suis pas comme mon frère alors lâchez-moi ! » Regulus était sur les nerfs. Sept ans comme ça et il allait finir à Sainte Mangouste avec un pyjama fermé dans le dos.

L'impression se refermait alors sur lui. Tout venait de là, il en était sûr. Sa cousine Bellatrix, qui était en dernière année, avait l'air de le surveiller elle-aussi. Il était persuadé qu'elle faisait des rapports à son père. Après tout, l'année précédente, lorsque le Choixpeau avait décidé que Sirius avait sa place à Gryffondor, elle avait envoyé une lettre le soir même pour l'annoncer à ses parents. Sa mère avait pleuré, son père avait été fou de rage.

Et Regulus, lui, avait alors eu l'horrible impression d'être enfermé dans un monde qu'il n'avait pas choisi, d'avoir devant lui un chemin qui n'était peut-être pas le sien et de ne pas avoir le courage de son frère pour s'en détourner.


	24. Insanités

_Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF. Ici, le thème était : Insanités. Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous. Pour plus d'informations, vous pouvez consulter notre merveilleux forum._

**INSANITES**

Il était le poltergeist. Non pas un poltergeist pris au hasard comme il en existait des centaines d'autres à travers le monde, non, il était le poltergeist, celui dont, à Poudlard, tout le monde connaissait le monde. Et par Merlin, auquel il ne croyait plus depuis qu'il avait quitté le monde des vivants au profit de celui des morts, il avait une réputation à tenir, et pas des moindres.

Peeves n'avait gardé que très peu, voire pas de souvenirs de sa vie. De toute façon il s'en fichait pas mal. Ce qui comptait n'était pas comment il en était venu à devenir le poltergeist qu'il était mais justement qu'il le soit, là, maintenant. Et là, tout de suite, il était dans la salle de divination. Après avoir joué au bowling avec les boules de cristal, invité des cafards et des souris à prendre le thé qu'il avait servi dans de l'encre bouillante, il avait fini par se planter devant le tableau, une craie dans sa main fantomatique.

Contrairement aux autres fantômes du château, Peeves était capable de soulever des objets et même de les manipuler. C'était son statut privilégié de poltergeist qui faisait ça. Et là, depuis quelques minutes, plongé dans l'obscurité d'une nuit sans lune, il s'adonnait à son activité préférée. Oh la nuit ne le dérangeait pas, il y voyait tout aussi bien que le jour. Ça n'avait pas tellement d'importance pour lui.

Peeves aimait lorsque l'on disait de lui qu'il était le mal à l'état pur. C'était évidemment entièrement faux, et il en avait tout à fait conscience, enfin si tant est qu'il puisse réellement avoir conscience de quoi que ce soit. Mais ça lui plaisait juste. Faire peur, passer pour quelqu'un de malveillant, c'était ce qui illuminait un peu son interminable éternité.

Ainsi, il s'amusait à faire crisser la craie sur le tableau noir, formant dans le rail une poudre blanche qui aurait fait éternuer n'importe quel être humain normalement constitué. Elle flottait simplement sur lui, sans qu'il s'en préoccupe, sans qu'il s'en rende compte non plus d'ailleurs.

Avec plusieurs fautes à chaque mot, il écrivait en laissant échapper un curieux rire aigrelet toutes les insanités qui lui passaient par la tête. Et Merlin savait qu'il y en avait un sacré paquet ! Il dissertait donc de la sorte au sujet de Rogue, de son nez et de ses cheveux gras, de Potter qu'il se plaisait à appeler Potty, de Trelawney et de ses lunettes au-travers desquelles, d'ici, il était sûr qu'il serait capable d'apercevoir Madame Rosmerta aux trois balais, de Hagrid, de Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête et de presque la totalité de tous les fantômes de l'école et des élèves bien entendu, ses cibles préférées. Son vocabulaire était intarissable, tous les mots qu'il avait appris au fur et à mesure du temps passé à côtoyer des enfants et des adolescents y passaient.

Peeves s'amusait comme un petit fou. Il s'étonnait parfois lui-même de ce qu'il pouvait dire comme bêtises, surtout les plus bêtes et les plus méchantes, c'était ses préférées.

« Mais… mais quelle horreur ! »

Il se tourna vers la porte avec l'air d'un enfant pris en faute. Vêtue d'un pyjama à froufrous, le professeur Trelawney venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Son visage s'était décomposé en voyant l'état de sa salle de classe et, surtout le petit mot au tableau indiquant que Sybille Trelawnay sortait ses prophéties de son arrière-train, évidemment écrit dans un langage bien plus vulgaire et bien plus direct.

Elle porta la main à son front alors qu'elle défaillait. Au moment où elle tomba, elle vit à peine le poltergeist passer au travers du tableau en caquetant de rire. Elle s'évanouit et la dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de tomber dans l'obscurité fut une dernière bordée d'insanités concernant la longueur du nez de Rogue qui devait compenser celle d'une autre partie de son anatomie.


	25. Rancune

_Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF. Ici, le thème était : Rancune. Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous. Pour plus d'informations, vous pouvez consulter notre merveilleux forum._

**RANCUNE**

La rancune le dévorait. Il avait essayé de faire comme si elle ne l'atteignait pas, comme s'il pouvait pardonner. Il avait réellement essayé, Merlin en était témoin. Il s'était forcé à voir les choses sous un autre angle, il lui avait cherché des excuses, avait tenté de comprendre comment il avait pu en arriver là. Il avait tourné et retourné le problème maintes fois dans son esprit. Ça l'avait rongé pendant des nuits et des nuits où, ne trouvant pas le sommeil, il s'était pris à faire les cent pas dans ses appartements, se torturant l'esprit pour comprendre. Juste comprendre. Pourquoi ? Comment en arriver à de tels extrêmes.

Remus n'avait jamais trouvé la réponse. Plongé dans l'obscurité de son bureau à Poudlard, il se souvenait avait jeté des coups d'œil vers la lune, comme pour tenter d'y trouver une réponse. Est-ce que ça avait été sa faute ? Est-ce qu'il avait été un si mauvais ami pour perdre Peter de cette façon ? Il avait fait le point sur le temps qu'ils avaient passé tous ensemble à Poudlard lorsqu'ils étaient adolescents. Peter avait été loin d'être le manipulateur et le traître qu'il avait fini par se révéler. Il en était sûr. Si ça avait été le cas, Sirius l'aurait vu. Peut-être pas James, passé le Quidditch et Lily, Remus n'était pas sûr qu'il ait été capable de voir grand-chose. Mais lui que les gens vantaient comme le plus réfléchi et le plus sensé du groupe, il aurait dû comprendre. Il aurait dû voir que quelque chose n'allait pas, tournait mal.

Il n'était pas du genre à en vouloir longtemps aux gens. Il comprenait facilement les méandres de l'esprit humain, peut-être parce qu'il ne l'était plus lui-même qu'à moitié. En tout cas, il savait que les choses tournaient rarement avec la facilité que l'on voulait leur donner, qu'un élément perturbateur, un grain de sable dans la potion, pouvait toujours enrayer la machine. Mais dans le cas de Peter, il ne voyait pas. Ils l'avaient toujours considéré comme un égal. Bien sûr qu'ils ne pouvaient pas nier que ses résultats scolaires étaient souvent largement en-dessous des leurs, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il était un plus mauvais sorcier. Après tout, il avait tout de même réussi à devenir un animagus. Bien entendu, il avait eu de l'aide de la part de James et Sirius et même Remus avait quelques fois mis la main à la patte pour l'aider à préparer et jeter ses sortilèges. Mais il restait un garçon incroyable avec un humour qui les avait toujours fait sourire et de bonnes idées lorsqu'il était question de persécuter Severus ou de braver un règlement.

Remus ne comprenait pas. Peter ne s'était pas simplement retourné contre eux. Il avait trahi et cette trahison avait amené à la mort de James et Lily et avait bien failli coûter la vie à Harry alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un bébé de un an. Quelle faute pouvait donc bien avoir commis un enfant de cet âge pour mériter ainsi la mort ? Non, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ni comment et comme il n'y parvenait pas, il ne pouvait pas pardonner.

Sans cesse, il retournait les questions dans son esprit. Il tournait en rond, sentant la rancune déverser dans ses veines son acidité. Il sentait comme une douleur lui tordre l'estomac alors que la rage, allant de pair, venait lui crisper les poings. Depuis quelques jours, Harry lui avait dévoilé avoir vu le nom de Peter sur la carte du Maraudeur. Au premier abord, Remus n'y avait pas cru. C'était tout simplement impossible. Il était mort. Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait enfermer Sirius à sa place. Pas lui, pas Peter, pas le garçon avec qui, à l'âge de seize ans, il avait disserté pendant des heures à voix basses quant à ce que ça devait faire d'embrasser une fille.

Et pourtant, la carte ne mentait pas. Toute la trame de la noirceur de l'âme de son ami s'était alors dévoilée à lui et Remus avait compris l'horrible machination. La nausée l'avait étreint, le pliant en deux, manquant de peu de le faire vomir sur ses propres pieds.

Alors oui, pour une fois dans sa vie, il pouvait le dire, Remus John Lupin éprouvait de la rancune.


	26. Vice

_Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF. Ici, le thème était : Vice. Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous. Pour plus d'informations, vous pouvez consulter notre merveilleux forum._

**VICE**

Selon la définition que Horace Slughorn s'en faisait, un vice était un plaisir inavouable voire honteux (voire les deux à la fois, ça marchait aussi) mais dont on ne pouvait empêcher ni la présence ni le besoin de l'assouvissement. Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit la définition exacte ou officielle mais ça lui semblait globalement correct.

Au fil de ses années d'enseignement à Poudlard, il avait eu l'occasion d'observer ses élèves. Il les avait étudié avec un œil critique et avait pu trouver, chez certains, leurs vices. La jeune Lily Evans par exemple, son élève préférée incontestablement, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'occuper de ce qui ne la regardait pas. Notamment en ce qui concernait les garçons de sa maison. Même lui l'avait remarqué, c'était dire si elle était discrète. Elle écoutait leurs conversations et intervenait alors même qu'elle n'était pas censée la regarder. Evidemment il y avait James Potter qui lui ne semblait pas pouvoir tenir le coup si personne ne le regardait avec admiration. Il paradait, allait jusqu'à s'ébouriffer les cheveux pour se donner un air plus détendu et certainement plus séduisant. Sirius Black avait pour vice de charmer les gens sans jamais cependant s'ouvrir à eux. Il souriait, il écoutait, posait parfois une main sur le bras ou sur la main mais Slughorn était sûr que ce n'était pas par pure philanthropie.

Il y avait encore bien d'autres élèves. Un dénommé Bartram mentait comme un arracheur de dent. C'était presque maladif chez lui. Une adolescente du nom de Alison pariait sur les matchs de Quidditch. Elle y dépensait une fortune. Et sincèrement, Slughorn n'était pas sûr du tout que ça lui rapporte vraiment.

Mais il y avait une autre personne qui, elle, était bourrée de vices. Et Slughorn avait honte de s'avouer qu'il s'agissait de lui-même. Il aimait manger et même beaucoup manger, au point que certains de ses collègues lui renvoyaient parfois des regards un peu étonnés ou écœurés. Evidemment, comme il mangeait avidement, il lui arrivait de salir ses robes. Il était également obnubilé par la reconnaissance et surtout la reconnaissance de ceux qui avaient du pouvoir ou une situation haut placée. Il collectionnait comme il disait les élèves qui avaient réussi, les triaient sur le volet au cours de leur scolarité et s'arrangeait pour les inclure à son club. Les meilleurs élèves, les plus prometteurs, mais également ceux qui avaient un parent ou un proche qui correspondait à ses critères. Et puis il se sentait très attiré par les jolies jeunes filles. Mais là, c'était majoritairement leurs fautes à elles. Plus le temps passait et plus elles semblaient se désinhiber. La mode voulait qu'elles portent des décolletés de plus en plus larges, pour son plus grand plaisir. Il adorait y jeter un œil et se faire quelques idées.

Slughorn aurait cependant aimé que tout ça ne lui soit pas caractéristique. Il enviait Minerva McGonagall qui semblait toujours droite dans tout ce qu'elle faisait. Il admirait la simplicité avec laquelle elle menait sa vie dans les plus pures règles de la bienséance et de la normalité. Pourquoi n'était-ce donc pas aussi simple chez lui ?

Lorsque Dumbledore l'avait prié de revenir enseigner les potions à Poudlard, que c'était à peine s'il ne s'était pas mis à genoux devant lui, le vieux professeur s'en était tellement senti flatté qu'il l'avait laissé insister encore un peu plus. Bien entendu, il n'avait pas menti lorsqu'il lui avait affirmé que revenir à Poudlard détruirait l'anonymat dans lequel il s'était plongé depuis le soi-disant retour de Celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Il avait réellement eu peur d'être retrouvé et mis à mort, ou pire, torturé. Mais il avait fini par céder à l'un de ses vices lorsque le vieux directeur lui avait assurer qu'il y aurait cette année une célébrité dans sa classe, et pas des moindres : le jeune Harry Potter en personne.


	27. Bouclier

_Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF. Ici, le thème était : Bouclier. Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous. Pour plus d'informations, vous pouvez consulter notre merveilleux forum._

**BOUCLIER**

« Prooo-té-goooooo ! »

Les élèves reprirent en chœur, plus ou moins bien nota cependant Colin Crivey. Lui-même s'appliquait tout particulièrement, bien campé sur ses deux jambes, les sourcils froncés, les lèvres pincées et la baguette solidement tenue dans sa main. Pour l'occasion, le professeur Flitwick avait fait déplacer les tables. D'un coup de baguette, elles étaient toutes allées se disposer d'elles-mêmes devant les murs. Les chaises s'étaient ensuite empilées dans un coin.

Ils s'étaient tous mis en rond, écartant les bras pour laisser une certaine distance entre eux et le minuscule professeur s'était placé au milieu, un sourire confiant sur les lèvres. Colin se trouvait juste à côté de Ginny Weasley et d'un garçon aux cheveux en pétard. Il se concentra sur les paroles de Flitwick, tenta d'imprimer dans sa mémoire le geste pourtant pas si compliqué qu'il réalisait de la baguette.

« Allez, vous faites tous le geste maintenant sans prononcer la formule ! »

Les élèves s'exécutèrent, évidemment pas en même temps. Colin réalisa une vague, tourna le poignet et releva la pointe de sa baguette. Est-ce que c'était vraiment ça ? Est-ce que s'il recommençait en prononçant cette fois la formule le bouclier magique allait réellement apparaître ? Il n'en était pas sûr du tout.

Il soupira, jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge qui avait été disposée au-dessus du tableau sur lequel était dessiné l'enchaînement de mouvements qu'il leur fallait faire. Il leur restait encore presque une demi-heure pour apprendre le sortilège. Il espéra que ce serait suffisant. Sinon, il s'entraînerait ce soir dans son dortoir. Peut-être avec le garçon aux cheveux en pétard qui avait l'air d'avoir bien des difficultés lui-aussi.

« Allez, continua Flitwick. Encore une fois. »

Les élèves obéirent. Certains ricanaient. Juste en face de lui, deux filles discutaient à voix basse en gloussant. Colin ne trouvait pas ça malin du tout. Si elles loupaient l'examen à la fin de l'année, elles risquaient d'avoir de grosses lacunes. L'année prochaine, c'était la troisième année et tout le monde disait que c'était l'une des plus difficiles. Colin ne savait pas bien pourquoi. Et puis, on lui avait déjà dit ça de la deuxième année. Mais après avoir été pétrifié par un basilic sanguinaire sous prétexte qu'il était né-moldu, il se demandait s'il y avait encore en ce bas-monde quelque chose qui pouvait lui faire peur.

Ses cauchemars les plus noirs montraient tous l'horrible serpent, glissant sur le sol dans le crissement glacial de ses écailles, sa langue qui sortait et rentrait, le sifflement qui remontait le long de ses entrailles. Et puis la pétrification. Voir, entendre, mais ne pas pouvoir faire le moindre geste, être prisonnier de son corps. Il avait essayé de hurler pour attirer l'attention de quelqu'un, notamment des professeurs et même de Harry qui avait été à un moment donné alité à l'infirmerie. Mais personne n'avait entendu ses appels au secours, personne n'avait répondu à ses hurlements de détresse, à ses sanglots silencieux.

Il revient à la réalité en secouant la tête. Il ne voulait plus penser à tout ça. C'était trop dur, trop douloureux. Et puis il avait manqué une étape. Les autres élèves étaient déjà en train de lancer le sortilège pour de vrai cette fois et certains étaient déjà entourés du halo bleuté du bouclier magique. Allez, Colin en était capable, il le savait.

Il inspira profondément, notant du coin de l'œil que Ginny avait elle aussi réalisé son sortilège avec brio. Il ne voulait pas être en reste. Il ne voulait pas être la risée des autres.

Il réalisa le geste et prononça sa formule. Il y eut un flash et il se sentit poussé en arrière tandis qu'un horrible éclair violet sortait du bout de sa baguette et allait frapper de plein fouet le pauvre professeur Flitwick qui, surpris, laissa échapper un drôle de caquètement.

Le silence tomba dans la salle. Les regards allaient de Colin au professeur.

« Pardon ! s'écria le jeune garçon. Je suis désolé je…

_ Coooooooooooooooooooot. »

Un rugissement de rire s'éleva dans toute la salle. Colin écarquilla les yeux. Le professeur fronça les sourcils et lâcha un autre caquètement. Le garçon plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche avec horreur. Qu'avait-il donc fait ? Mais Flitwick avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Il pointa sa baguette vers sa propre gorge et avec quelques autres caquètement qui firent rire les élèves, il se lança un sortilège.

« Monsieur Crivey, dit-il, retrouvant tout à coup sa voix. Je vous ai demandé de jeter un bouclier magique, pas un sort de poule mouillée. »

Colin acquiesça, contrit. Voilà donc ce qui arrivait quand on n'écoutait pas en cours.


	28. Passion

_Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF. Ici, le thème était : Passion. Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous. Pour plus d'informations, vous pouvez consulter notre merveilleux forum._

**PASSION**

Comment expliquer à sa mère qu'il ne pouvait pas rester au Terrier parce que la force de sa passion le pousser à aller en Roumanie ? Comment expliquer également à sa mère que, oui, sa passion ne concernait pas une fille ou le Quidditch mais bel et bien des dragons, des créatures dangereuses capables de le brûler vif ou de le dévorer d'un coup de dents ?

Charlie désespérait de se faire comprendre un jour. Il avait découvert les dragons à Poudlard. Enfin il avait réellement découvert les dragons à Poudlard. Avant, il les connaissait déjà bien sûr. Il en avait entendu parler dans ses livres d'enfant. Il avait aussi vu des gravures et des dessins. Et Bill lui avait raconté des tas de contes qui finissaient toujours plus ou moins sur la mort du dragon. Charlie lui avait demandé une fois pourquoi les dragons devaient nécessairement être tués et il n'avait pas su répondre. Lui, il avait trouvé ça triste.

Le temps passant, il s'était de plus en plus intéressé à ces bestioles et à toutes leurs propriétés magiques. Un jour, au cours d'un repas au Terrier, il avait dit à son père que, techniquement, avec un dragon, on pouvait tout faire, à condition de bien savoir l'entretenir. Son père avait souri, sa mère avait écarquillé les yeux et l'avait prié de cesser de raconter des bêtises. Charlie, lui, savait que c'était très sérieux.

Quand il avait découvert les soins aux créatures magiques en troisième année à Poudlard, il avait immédiatement sauté sur l'occasion. Il avait secrètement espéré y voir un dragon en chair et en os mais il n'avait pas été déçu de constater que ce ne serait jamais le cas. Après tout, il s'y était attendu. Ce genre de créature était dangereux et Dumbledore n'était pas inconscient au point d'en laisser une entrer dans l'enceinte de l'école.

Charlie avait suivi ses études avec sérieux. Il avait décroché de bonnes notes, d'excellentes même, et il avait terminé sa scolarité avec un joli nombre d'ASPICs en poche. Et là, la question était tombée : qu'allait-il faire de sa vie après Poudlard ?

Evidemment, son père lui avait proposé de le pistonner pour une place au ministère. Sa mère lui avait soutenu qu'il aurait fait un très bon professeur de soins aux créatures magiques. Il s'était senti obligé de les décevoir tous les deux. C'était un matin, dans le salon. Il faisait très chaud dehors et la fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin était grande ouverte, laissant entrer des flots de lumière et une légère brise fraîche qui les caressait agréablement. Il était assis dans les fauteuils, les mains croisées entre les genoux et les yeux baissés.

« Je vais partir en Roumanie. »

Le silence était tombé comme une grosse pierre au milieu d'un lac, projetant des éclaboussures tout partout. Même les jumeaux qui chuchotaient dans un coin avec un air de conspirateur avaient soudainement levé la tête, l'un bouche bée et l'autre les yeux écarquillés. Molly avait fait la moue.

« Tu n'es pas sérieux. La Roumanie c'est loin, tu le sais ça ? »

Charlie avait hoché la tête.

« Ma décision est prise, maman et j'ai déjà rempli les papiers. Je suis embauché je commence le mois prochain. Je pars en Roumanie pour soigner et étudier les dragons.

_ Les dragons ? s'était-elle exclamée, n'en croyant visiblement pas ses oreilles. Mais… non Charlie, c'est trop dangereux !

_ C'est ma passion et j'ai envie d'en faire ma vie. Désolé si ça ne te plaît pas. Mais tu ne pourras pas me changer. »

Il s'était levé et les avait plantés là. Mais avant de quitter la pièce, il avait tout de même entendu sa mère dire tout bas : « des dragons, il aurait pu être passionné par le Quidditch, comme tous les garçons de son âge. »


	29. Limace

_Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF. Ici, le thème était : Limace. Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous. Pour plus d'informations, vous pouvez consulter notre merveilleux forum._

**LIMACE**

Ron Weasley était concentré. L'instant était particulièrement important pour lui, d'autant que Hermione le regardait. Il ne pouvait décemment pas se laisser humilier devant elle. Encore Malfoy ou n'importe qui d'autre, il n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Mais pas Hermione. Son avis comptait bien trop pour lui, de même que l'image qu'il lui renvoyait. Il rêvait de se montrer parfait à ses yeux. Entre autres.

Il était donc crispé sur ce machin qui avait bien du mal d'obéir à ses ordres et de suivre ses gestes. C'était sûrement fichu quelque part. A chaque fois, on lui refilait de la camelote. D'ailleurs, il ne serait pas étonné si on lui disait que c'était avant à Bill, Charlie ou Percy. Tout ce qu'il avait toujours eu entre les mains était toujours passé par eux avant. Sauf Hermione encore une fois, en tout cas il l'espérait sans quoi il se verrait forcé de faire un massacre en bonne et due forme.

Il plissa les paupières pour mieux voir, pour pouvoir mieux se concentrer. Il y était presque, encore un tout petit effort et… zut ! Il y avait toujours quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

« Limace ! cracha-t-il.

_ Monsieur Weasley, il est inutile d'insulter les autres automobilistes, cette personne roule à la vitesse indiquée. »

Sur le siège arrière de la voiture, Hermione se mit à rire, tentant tant bien que mal de se cacher derrière sa main. Du côté passager, l'inspecteur nota quelques mots sur son bloc note. Zut, Ron était sûr d'avoir loupé son permis de conduire moldu à cause de cette fichue limace, là devant, qui se traînait comme si l'heure était au tourisme.


	30. Résolution

_Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF. Ici, le thème était : Résolution. Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous. Pour plus d'informations, vous pouvez consulter notre merveilleux forum._

**RESOLUTION**

« Je prends la ferme résolution d'être sage cette année. »

Outre le fait que personne n'y croyait, Albus Severus Potter, six ans et demi, ne comprenait strictement rien à cette tradition. Comme chaque année, le jour du premier janvier, toute la famille était réunie autour d'une grande table. Cette année, c'était au Square Grimmaurd qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, dans la cuisine au sous-sol.

Après avoir mangé les fameuses bouchées à la reine que sa mère ne loupait jamais et que Albus ne pouvait pas supporté, après avoir dégusté une dinde farcie aux marrons agrémentée de petites pommes de terre rondes que, cette fois, il adorait, et après avoir mangé le fromage, assortiments de choses plus ou moins rondes françaises qui sentaient comme les chaussettes de James et que la tante Fleur ne manquait pas de ramener de France chaque année, ils en étaient arrivés à la galette. Celle-ci, c'était immanquablement grand-mère Molly qui la faisait. Elle était immense et sentait agréablement bon.

Et comme chaque année, la tradition voulait que chacun prenne des fermes résolutions pendant que l'on mangeait la galette.

Et c'était là qu'il ne comprenait pas. Parce que dans son esprit d'enfant de six ans, la ferme, c'était un endroit moldu où l'on élevait des animaux. Et lorsque James avait donc dit qu'il prenait la ferme résolution d'être sage cette année, Albus s'était imaginé une grande étable avec des vaches, des chevaux, des poules et même un coq sur son tas de fumier, comme il en avait vu dans celle qu'il avait visitée avec l'école moldue l'année dernière. Du coup, il ne voyait pas le rapport avec le fait que James voulait être sage. D'autant que, il se le répétait, ce n'était pas crédible du tout.

Tout autour de la table, tout le monde se mit à rire. Ginny leva les yeux au ciel et Harry tapa dans ses mains.

« Et tu as intérêt à t'y tenir mon garçon sinon tu vas avoir chaud aux fesses. »

D'autres rires accueillirent la déclaration. James lui tira la langue puis, se rappelant qu'il venait de promettre d'être sage, plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche avant de se rasseoir. Ce fut au tour de l'oncle George de se lever. Il tendit la main qui tenait son verre de champagne et, un petit sourire sur les lèvres, déclara :

« Je prends la ferme résolution d'arrêter de persécuter Ron tout le temps. »

L'oncle Ron se redressa subitement.

« Tout le temps ! Ça veut dire que tu vas continuer entre deux quand même ? »

Sou les rire, George lui fit un clin d'œil.

« A toi de voir. »

Et il se rassit. Albus cherchait toujours la signification de cette ferme. En quoi l'oncle George avait-il besoin de prendre des résolutions dans une ferme. Il regarda tout autour de lui pendant que son père coupait la galette et commençait à distribuer les parts. Personne n'avait l'air choqué. Il tendit son assiette pour recevoir son morceau de galette. Il aurait aimé pouvoir en soulever la pâte pour regarder s'il y avait la fève dedans mais grand-mère Molly leur avait interdit de le faire. Selon elle, ce n'était pas de jeu, c'était de la triche. Mais non seulement il était très curieux mais encore en plus il avait entendu dire que quand elle était toute petite, Dominique avait failli avaler la fève. Il avait peur que ça lui arrive à lui aussi.

« Servez-vous avant Ron, rit tout à coup George, il va manger la moitié à lui tout seul pour être sûr d'avoir la fève.

_ Et tes bonnes résolutions ? rigola l'interpellé.

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles/

_ Ta ferme résolution soi-disant ! »

Cette fois-ci, Albus en avait assez. Il soupira.

« Je ne comprends pas, dit-il.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas, chaton ? demanda sa mère.

_ Cette histoire de ferme.

_ Quelle histoire de ferme ?

_ Tout le monde prend la ferme résolution de quelque chose. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire là, la ferme ? C'est pas un truc de moldu avec plein d'animaux ? »

Il y eut un silence autour de la table puis un éclat de rire général retentit. Albus fit la moue. Il détestait qu'on rit de lui.

« Ce n'est pas une ferme avec des animaux, rit Hermione en lui tapotant doucement l'épaule. Ferme signifie aussi que tu prends une résolution et que tu vas t'y tenir. »

Il se sentit affreusement ridicule que tout le monde rit ainsi de lui, mais maintenant il avait enfin compris le sens. Et puis il avait doublement de quoi faire la tête, à quelques places de lui, Louis brandissait fièrement la fève. Zut, il avait encore tout loupé.

* * *

_Pour la petite histoire, cette anecdote est un souvenir d'enfance, notons que celle de la fève également._


	31. Psychose

_Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF. Ici, le thème était : Psychose. Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous. Pour plus d'informations, vous pouvez consulter notre merveilleux forum._

**PSYCHOSE**

Du bout de sa baguette, le sort jaillit et va frapper l'homme de plein fouet. Il tombe, se tord de douleur et hurle. A quelques pas de là, Rodolphus Lestrange pousse un hululement de joie. Il danse sur place, rit et lève les bras.

Il aime voir ce moldu hurler et se débattre dans les affres du Doloris qu'il vient de lui jeter. Il aime briser les interdits pour ce genre de chose et il se fiche pas mal des problèmes que ça va lui apporter. D'ici quelques instants, les aurors vont débarquer pour essayer de l'emmener. Depuis le temps, Rodolphus est promis au baiser du Détraqueur. Mais il s'en fiche. Il prend ce qu'il a envie et qu'advienne que pourra, il se moque bien de mourir jeune. Il aura vécu sa vie telle qu'il l'entendait, auprès d'une femme qu'il n'aime pas mais qui le contente sexuellement, auprès d'un maître qu'il n'adore pas mais qui lui offre le pouvoir.

Il poussa un autre hululement semblable à celui d'un loup lugubre qui pleure de détresse devant la lune. La folie coule dans les veines de Rodolphus, forme un voile de psychose sur son âme. Il sait qu'il a un problème, quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond comme disaient ses grands-parents quand il était petit. Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Il ne se sent pas anormal lui, il ne se sent pas étranger. Il a juste une attirance un peu prononcée et un peu particulière pour ce qui est morbide. Et tant pis si ça ne plaît pas aux autres.

Devant lui, le moldu a cessé de hurler. Rodolphus lève sa baguette et met fin au sort. Il n'est pas mort, ou du moins, il ne le pense pas. Il est juste évanoui. Quoi qu'il en soit, ça lui importe peu. Ce n'est qu'un moldu de toute façon, moins encore qu'un elfe de maison ou qu'un centaure, incapable de faire la moindre magie, juste voué à jouer de la mécanique pour faire comme si son espèce était capable de quelque chose.

Et ce sont eux qui dominent le monde. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait raison. Il a toujours eu raison en fait, ces gens ne sont pas dignes de la place qu'ils ont obtenus. Ils ne sont pas dignes de s'en prendre aux sorciers. Il faut rétablir l'équilibre du monde, remettre les choses à l'endroit.

Il remet sa baguette dans sa poche et prend ses jambes à son cou en glapissant de joie, sautant par-dessus les flaques d'eau, frappant dans les containers de poubelles au passage. Il est heureux, il aime ce qu'il est, il aime ce qu'il fait, il aime ce qu'il est capable de devenir et il aime être en cavale.

Il s'arrête plusieurs quartiers plus loin, à bout de souffle. Ce soir, il a torturé trois moldus, dont une femme qui promenait une espèce de petit caniche qu'il aurait bien torturé aussi s'il n'avait pas pris ses pattes à son cou. C'est dommage, ça l'aurait amusé de voir ce truc ridiculement toiletté se tordre à ses pieds.

Les aurors n'ont pas mis la main sur lui, parce qu'il n'a pas transplané, parce qu'il s'est sauvé comme un moldu et c'est là toute l'ironie de la chose à son sens. Utiliser ces viles armes contre ceux qui le pourchassent. Merlin, ce que c'est drôle !

Il remonta la manche gauche de sa chemise et observe la Marque des Ténèbres qui palpite sur sa chair. Il en fier et même plus encore, il l'aime elle-aussi. Dans une mimique grossière, il l'embrasse, la lèche, en dessine les contours du bout de la langue. Les psychomages ont dit qu'il était psychotique. Il n'a pas la moindre idée de ce que ça signifie mais il n'en a rien à faire.

Il est Rodolphus Lestrange et son maître l'appelle. Le reste n'a pas d'importance. Avec un sourire, sans cesser d'embrasser grossièrement la Marque, il transplane. Il y a sûrement une mission pour lui quelque part.


	32. Panier

_Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF. Ici, le thème était : Panier. Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous. Pour plus d'informations, vous pouvez consulter notre merveilleux forum._

**PANIER**

« Joyeux anniversaire, Sirius ! »

C'est un peu idiot mais j'aime quand mes amis m'hurlent ça dans les oreilles à sept heures du matin le jour de mon anniversaire. A la maison, jamais personne ne me le souhaitait avec enthousiasme. Surtout depuis que je suis à Poudlard. Comme si le fait d'être un Gryffondor fait de moi quelqu'un de monstrueux et d'infréquentable. Quand je vois comment Regulus tourne à Serpentard et tout le monde qui le prend pour le gentil garçon sur qui reposent tous les espoirs de la famille, ça m'écoeure.

Bref, de toute façon j'ai mieux à penser aujourd'hui. Ce matin, Remus, Peter et James sont en train de me mettre en bas du lit. Pourtant je devrais commencer à m'y habituer, ça fait sept ans qu'ils font ça et non. Je reste toujours aussi surpris.

Je finis par me lever. Le sol est froid sous mes pieds nus et je frissonne un peu. Remus est le premier à s'approcher de moi avec son cadeau. Il a un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Joyeux anniversaire Patmol. J'espère que ça te plaira. »

Son emballage cadeau est tout de bancal. Je suis sûr qu'il l'a fait lui-même. On dirait qu'il a mis plus de scotch que de papier. J'en suis presque à prendre ma baguette quand finalement je finis par en venir à bout. C'est un livre. Quelque part je ne suis pas étonné, Remus et les livres c'est une grande histoire d'amour. Il sait que je ne suis pas un grand accro à la lecture mais il s'est juré de me faire lire quelques livres dans ma vie. Je constate qu'il n'a toujours pas démordu. Je lis le titre « 50 techniques de dragues avec et sans magie ». J'éclate de rire.

« Est-ce que tu as un message à me faire passer ? Tu trouves peut-être que je m'en sors mal ?

_ Non, je trouve juste que tes méthodes ne sont pas assez variées. »

Je fais mine de le frapper avec le livre qui, pour cinquante techniques seulement, me semble drôlement gros. Mais Peter s'est déjà approché avec son cadeau lui-aussi. Le paquet est un peu plus petit mais il est bien mieux emballé. En plus, il est aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Je trouve ça marrant.

Je dépose le livre de Remus sur le lit, je le lirai tout à l'heure, après avoir ouvert mes cadeaux. C'est marrant, j'ai dix-sept ans aujourd'hui et je me sens fébrile comme un enfant de cinq ans qui va découvrir ses jouets. Le paquet de Peter contient un calepin relié en cuir. Sur la couverture, est gravé l'emblème des Gryffondor. Il n'y a qu'une seule page par contre.

« C'est un cahier éternel, me dit-il. Tu écris, tu arraches la page et il y en a directement une qui revient. Il ne s'épuise jamais.

_ Hé mais c'est génial ! »

Il rougit. Comme si le fait que je lui fasse un compliment est hors du commun. James le pousse cependant et m'apporte un énorme paquet. Merlin, je crois que je n'ai jamais rien eu d'aussi gros. C'est encombrant et la forme est toute bizarre. Par contre, c'est léger. C'est amusant. Et James a l'un de ces sourires qui ne me dit rien qui vaille. Je suis sûr qu'il m'a fait un mauvais coup. D'ailleurs, j'en ris déjà. J'arrache le papier et découvre…

« Un panier pour chien ! »

Je me demande si je dois éclater de rire ou juste éclater les dents de James qui n'en peut plus. Derrière lui Remus et Peter lui font écho.

« Tu te plains toujours que le lit de camp chez mes parents n'est pas très confortable. Alors voilà Patmol, joyeux anniversaire, voilà un joli panier bien confortable dans lequel tu pourras rêver à de gros nonosses ! »

Et de fait, je constate que la doublure en mousse – qui a l'air bien moelleuse quand même, il faut l'avouer – est agrémentée de petits os rouges derrière lesquels courent de petits chiens beiges aux oreilles en pointe.


	33. Pause

_Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF. Ici, le thème était : Pause. Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous. Pour plus d'informations, vous pouvez consulter notre merveilleux forum._

**PAUSE**

Le samedi après-midi, de trois heures à sept heures, le terrain de Quidditch était réservé aux Gryffondor. James avait fait des pieds et des mains pour obtenir l'autorisation du samedi après-midi, c'était le créneau que tout le monde voulait. Mais l'année précédente, c'était les Serdaigle qui l'avaient eu, l'année d'avant les Poufsouffle. Cette fois-ci, c'était pour eux. Quant aux Serpentard, ils pouvaient très bien arrêter de jouer tout court, ça ne gênait pas James.

Pour aujourd'hui, il avait préparé ce qui lui semblait être le programme d'entraînement parfait. Avec ça, sûr qu'ils allaient remporter la coupe haut la main cette année. Et ce n'était pas peu dire parce qu'il avait une belle équipe de bras cassés. Il aurait aimé que Sirius accepte le poste de batteur qu'il lui proposait depuis l'année dernière mais il semblait déterminé à ne pas vouloir jouer au Quidditch.

« Tu ne rends pas compte, disait-il, si je joue, des hordes de filles vont se jeter sur moi pour essayer de m'arracher mes vêtements. Non merci. »

Bon, en tout cas, James avait prévu de commencer sur vingt minutes uniquement pour les batteurs parce que quand même, ils faisaient un peu pitié. Ensuite il s'attardait un peu sur l'attrapeuse qui ne semblait pas toujours voir clair et ils finissaient le reste de la séance sur un match simulé. Avec un peu de chance, le fantôme du joueur viendrait jouer avec eux. Des fois ça lui arrivait et vu qu'il était très fort, il faisait un adversaire de taille.

Il briefa son équipe dans les vestiaires, leur exposant ses plans dans les moindres détails puis lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'ils avaient compris, il tapa dans ses mains.

« Allez les jeunes, c'est parti ! »

Ils s'égaillèrent sur le terrain. James fut le dernier à quitter les vestiaires. Il faisait un peu froid dehors et un peu de pluie venait les mouiller mais il était sûr que d'ici quelques minutes, il serait parfaitement réchauffé. Il chaussa ses lunettes de protection, enfourcha son balai et tapa fort le sol du pied. Il s'envola dans le vent somme toute glacial.

Durant deux heures, ils s'entraînèrent d'arrache-pied. Les joueurs commençaient à se plaindre d'en avoir assez et James était sur le point de céder à leurs demandes incessantes pour avoir cinq minutes de pause lorsqu'il la vit s'installer dans les gradins et lui faire coucou de la main. Elle était en compagnie de Peter, Remus et Sirius mais ses amis, pour une fois, ne l'intéressaient pas. Il ne voyait qu'elle avec ses longs cheveux auburn, sa veste avec de la moumoute sur la capuche, ses joues rosies par le vent qu'à cette hauteur il devinait plus qu'il ne voyait. Elle était venue pour le voir jouer, il n'allait quand même pas la décevoir en faisant une pause maintenant.

« James ! s'écria l'attrapeuse en essuyant son front ruisselant de sueur et de pluie mêlées. On ne peut pas prendre cinq minutes pour souffler ? »

Il envoya un sourire à Lily. Est-ce qu'elle l'avait vu là-bas ? Non, elle avait l'air de parler à Remus. A quoi ça servait de venir le voir si c'était pour parler à quelqu'un d'autre ? Soudainement en colère, il se retourna vivement vers la jeune fille qui attendait sa réponse.

« Une pause ? glapit-il de mauvaise humeur. Et pendant un match, tu vas demander au Vif d'Or de se poser bien gentiment dans un coin le temps que tu te reposes ? Hors de question ! Pas de pause ! »

Et pour appuyer ses dires, il lui lança le Souaffle. Surprise, elle manqua de peu de le laisser tomber. Non, pas de pause. Pas tant que Lily serait dans les gradins à le dévorer des yeux avec admiration.

Enfin… il l'imaginait avec admiration…


	34. Broderie

_Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF. Ici, le thème était : Broderie. Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous. Pour plus d'informations, vous pouvez consulter notre merveilleux forum._

**BRODERIE**

La Grosse Dame connaissait Poudlard comme sa poche. Elle connaissait le nom et les habitudes de chaque tableau. Par exemple elle savait que le soir, après l'heure du couvre-feu imposé aux élèves, il valait mieux éviter de passer dans le tableau des chauves-souris. Il y avait le Chevalier du Catogan aussi et son poney qui devait certainement être plein de puces. Celui-là, il avait tout le temps l'air d'être survolté. Comme si c'était toujours la guerre. Elle ne l'aimait pas beaucoup et avec son amie, Violette, elles avaient échafaudé tout un plan pour l'éviter lorsque, le soir, elles faisaient leur petite promenade digestive, après le couvre-feu des élèves bien entendu, pas question que la Grosse Dame loupe un passage d'élève.

Elles allaient donc saluer la girafe et l'hippopotame qui l'avaient accueillie lorsque Sirius Black avait tailladé son tableau, puis elles passaient dire bonsoir à la bergère. Celle-ci était bête comme ses pieds mais elle avait toujours des potins à leur raconter. C'était grâce à elle qu'elles avaient appris qu'il y avait eu, quelques années plus tôt, une histoire entre la professeur d'étude des moldus et le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, celui que Violette aimait bien parce qu'il avait un joli sourire. Leur séparation avait été causée par l'amnésie de l'un d'entre eux. Une histoire tragique et très émouvante.

Elles aimaient aussi, à l'occasion, mais pas toujours, allez rendre visite à la fresque des trolls qui dansaient, au septième étage. Barnabas le Follet leur montrait alors les nouvelles chorégraphies sur lesquelles il travaillait avec les horribles créatures. Elles battaient des mains en rythme et ne se lassaient pas du spectacle.

Toutes les deux, elles arpentaient les couloirs, saluant et prenant des nouvelles de chacun des autres tableaux. Elles étaient connues, estimaient même avoir une place importante. Mais il était un endroit que ni la Grosse Dame ni Violette ne souhaitaient pas visiter. C'était au quatrième étage, il s'agissait d'une broderie. A première vue, il n'y avait là rien de bien étrange. La toile représentait une dame voilée de noir. Elle semblait porter le deuil. Elle avait été installée là bien après les autres mais elle semblait très vieille.

La rumeur disait qu'elle avait été offerte à l'école par un donateur anonyme mais comme le soulignait l'arlequin, ce n'était qu'une rumeur. Personne n'était réellement en mesure de démêler le vrai du faux. On parlait d'un manoir qui avait brûlé. Elle aurait été la seule tapisserie, ou plutôt broderie, survivante et c'était la raison pour laquelle elle portait le deuil. On racontait aussi qu'il s'agissait d'une veuve éplorée que l'on avait éternisé mais que son chagrin lui pesait tellement qu'elle en devenait aigrie.

Le mieux, comme disait Violette, était de le lui demander et un soir, après le couvre-feu, lorsqu'elles furent sûres que tous les élèves étaient bien au lit et ne risquaient pas de se lever, elles étaient allées la voir. Elles avaient amené une bouteille d'eau de vie, l'une de celles que Violette gardait dans son portrait et qu'elles ne réservaient généralement que pour leurs soirées privées. Elles étaient allées la voir avec la meilleure volonté du monde. Elles avaient été reçues très froidement. La broderie n'avait même pas voulu boire un verre en leur compagnie. Elles avaient été obligées de boire toutes seules. Et au cours de la conversation qu'elles tenaient juste à deux, elles avaient demandé d'où elle venait.

La veuve n'avait pas été malpolie en soi mais elle leur avait clairement signifié qu'elle ne souhaitait pas parler de ça et même qu'en réalité elle ne souhaitait pas leur parler du tout. Violette et la Grosse Dame étaient donc retournées dans leurs tableaux respectifs en pestant et en râlant. Pour qui donc se prenait-elle celle-là ? Elle arrivait sur leur territoire et elle se permettait de jouer les grandes coutures sous prétexte qu'elle avait un passé mystérieux ?

Personne n'avait donc jamais réellement su l'histoire de cette broderie mais une chose était sûre, personne ne cherchait non plus à lui parler.


	35. Ciel

_Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF. Ici, le thème Ciel : Pause. Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous. Pour plus d'informations, vous pouvez consulter notre merveilleux forum._

**CIEL**

Un ciel de nuit, parsemé d'étoiles qui luisaient doucement, en silence, imposant comme une paix à ceux qu'elles couvaient de leur regard. La lune dansait au milieu de ses servantes, l'appelant de tout son être.

Un ciel d'été, brillant de mille feux, dispensant lumière et chaleur, un ciel sans nuage, d'un bleu d'azur profond et tentant, qui donne envie de s'y perdre, de s'y noyer.

Un ciel d'orage, déchaînant le déluge, zébré de colère, tonnant et vociférant, inondant les villes, soufflant d'un vent exaspéré.

Un ciel de crépuscule, avec le soleil couchant embrasant l'horizon, les nuages se laissent porter doucement pas le vent.

Buck a mal de rester enfermer. Le ciel l'appelle. Il déploie à peine ses ailes. Il manque tellement de place ici, il est malheureux. Il voudrait voler, goûter à la saveur du vent dans ses plumes, il voudrait être libre. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi il doit être enfermé ici, il ne comprend pas la raison des hommes. Sirius vient le nourrir et si Buck a de l'amitié pour lui, il ne le considère pas moins comme son bourreau. C'est lui qui l'a enfermé après tout, c'est lui qui le retient prisonnier.


	36. Nuit

_Cet OS a été inspiré des thèmes de la Nuit du Fof. Ici, le sujet était : Nuit._

* * *

**NUIT**

Vaste voile noire qui doucement se couchait sur le monde, la nuit se nimbait d'étoiles. Une bise tiède balayait délicieusement le sommet de la plus haute tour de Poudlard. Parfois, le vent était si violent que Aurora Sinistra, professeur d'astronomie, était obligée d'annuler ses cours. Ce serait bien sa veine si un de ses élèves passait par-dessus le parapet. Sûr qu'il se romprait le cou.

Ce soir, pas de cours de prévu, pas de chuchotement ni même de ronflement comme il lui arrivait parfois d'en entendre. Ce soir, pas d'élève indiscipliné, pas de plume grattant le papier, pas de grincement d'une lunette mal entretenue. Il n'y avait qu'elle, les étoiles et le firmament, pas même un nuage.

Lorsqu'elle avait eu à affronter de longues journées, comme celle qui venait de s'achever à l'instant, lorsque le moral n'y était pas, qu'elle se sentait trop fatiguée pour continuer, elle aimait monter tout en haut de sa tour et s'asseoir à même le sol, s'imaginer qu'elle dansait au milieu des étoiles. Elle ne fermait pas les yeux, non, elle aspirait bien trop à voir chacun de ces petits points lumineux, comme autant d'yeux braqués sur elle, la couvant d'un regard enamouré. Elle écoutait le son du vent qui chantait dans la nuit, observait la lune tantôt ronde, tantôt plus timide. Elle se remémorait tous ces moments où elle s'était tenue assise là, parfois dans la neige, parfois dans une chaleur étouffante.

Elle se sentait bien. Elle inspira profondément, sentit la chaleur des étoiles pénétrer sa gorge, ses poumons, se répandre dans ses veines. On racontait que les étoiles représentaient les âmes des personnes disparues, sillonnant le ciel nocturne pour veiller sur les vivants. Ses connaissances scientifiques lui assuraient que c'était parfaitement absurde et impossible mais son esprit de poétesse aimait l'image. Quel être cher pouvait donc vivre là-haut et la protéger depuis l'immensité de la nuit ? Son père peut-être. Il était décédé l'année de ses onze ans, le jour même où elle avait reçu sa fameuse lettre de Poudlard. Une mauvaise nouvelle suivant de peu une excellente nouvelle, l'une et l'autre se mêlant dans ses souvenirs.

Ou alors sa grand-mère qu'elle avait à peine connue mais qu'elle avait pourtant toujours tant aimée ? Un autre ancêtre peut-être dont le nom s'était perdu dans le temps ? Ou quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait jamais côtoyé.

Aurora ne savait pas. Elle se contentait juste d'apprécier leur présence, d'aimer leur compagnie, leur soutien. Elle se contentait de les regarder et de se ressourcer auprès d'eux. Les moqueries des enfants, leur ignorance aussi, ce soir, alors qu'elle était simplement assise là, au cœur de la nuit, tout cela s'effilochait peu à peu pour finalement, enfin disparaître de son esprit.


	37. Caféine

_Cet OS a été inspiré des thèmes de la Nuit du Fof. Ici, le sujet était : Caféine._

* * *

**CAFEINE**

Quelques rires s'élevèrent, les deux enfants, tentèrent de les cacher dans les manches trop longues des pulls en laine que leur mère leur avait tricotés pour Noël. La première partie de leur mission commando spéciale dont ils n'avaient édicté les règles que quelques minutes plus tôt à peine, consistait à filer se cacher dans la cuisine sans que Percy, qui était en train de lire, à moitié allongé dans le canapé du salon, ne les remarque. Ce qui n'avait pas été très compliqué puisque lorsqu'il se plongeait dans un livre, le monde pouvait s'écrouler autour de lui, il ne sursauterait même pas.

Le front plissé, repoussant de temps en temps du doigt ses lunettes qui glissaient au bout de son nez, Percy suivait avec passion les aventures de Botanicus, l'éleveur de plantes.

Une fois qu'ils furent sûrs d'être à l'abri des regards, les jumeaux ouvrirent le placard. Le pot qui les intéressait était censé se trouver hors de leur portée mais ils avaient beaucoup grandis depuis que cette disposition avait été prise. Et maintenant qu'ils allaient sur leurs onze ans, ils parvenaient à l'atteindre sans trop de difficulté.

Ce fut Fred qui se chargea de la tâche alors que son frère scrutait les environs, pour le cas où leurs parents rentreraient plus tôt que prévu des courses. Du bout des doigts, il tâta la porcelaine, se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour se donner du courage, espéra de tout cœur ne pas le faire tomber et le casser et… ça y était ! Le pot était dans ses mains et il ne s'était même pas renversé. Encore un exploit signé Fred Weasley !

Il souleva le couvercle et une forte odeur de café moulu se répandit dans la cuisine. Depuis sa place de guet à la porte, George se retourna, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Leur mère leur avait toujours dit qu'à leur âge, la caféine c'était très mauvais, que c'était réservé aux adultes. George alla piocher une grosse cuiller dans le tiroir et préleva une bonne dose de café. Puis les deux enfants échangèrent un regard, un dernier sourire. Fred posa le pot sur le comptoir et tous deux s'élancèrent dans le salon en hurlant.

Percy leva les yeux de son livre, surpris de les voir débarquer au moment même où Botanicus affrontait une terrifiante plante carnivore. Il regarda par-dessus la couverture posée sur ses genoux et poussa un cri en voyant ses deux frères démoniaques venir sur lui en hurlant et en courant. Ce fut une terrible erreur. Immédiatement, une cuiller emplie de café s'infiltra entre ses dents, déposant sur sa langue une poudre fortement amère. Il toussa et cracha sur le carrelage.

Fred et George le regardaient avec attention.

« Bande de malades ! hurla-t-il, la bouche encore pleine de café. Je vais le dire à maman quand elle va rentrer. »

Mais les jumeaux n'avaient pas l'air inquiet. Bien au contraire, ils semblaient même déçus.

« En fait, soupira Fred, la caféine ce n'est pas bon pour les enfants, mais ça ne les fait pas muter.

_ Ou alors c'est juste Percy. »

Et tous deux quittèrent le salon d'un pas tranquille.


	38. Argent

_Cet OS a été inspiré des thèmes de la Nuit du Fof. Ici, le sujet était : Argent._

* * *

**ARGENT**

Sirius Black détestait l'argent. Depuis qu'il était tout petit, il fallait manger avec des couverts en argent et faire bien attention de ne pas faire cogner ses dents sur la fourchette ou sur la cuiller, pour ne pas agacer sa mère. Quand il était puni, ce qui lui arrivait tout de même souvent, elle lui faisait parfois astiquer l'argenterie avec les elfes, pour lui montrer qu'il faisait des bêtises qui le ravalaient au rang d'un être inférieur. Et l'argenterie, sans magie, ne brillait pas facilement.

Dans sa famille, lorsque l'on offrait un bijou, c'était toujours en argent, jamais de l'or. Les Black valaient mieux que l'or disait son père, l'argent était plus sobre, plus froid également, moins tape à l'œil, plus dans leur style. Et plus raffiné également. Sirius avait mis des années à comprendre ce que ça signifiait. Aux cinq ans de Regulus, un oncle et une tante avaient offert une médaille en argent avec l'effigie de Merlin et le nom du bébé écrit dessus. Il se souvenait avoir trouvé ça idiot parce que son frère était trop petit pour apprécier la valeur du bijou. D'ailleurs lui-même ne savait pas bien ce que signifiait le terme « valoir ». Et ça n'avait pas manqué, en jouant au sorcier et au moldu dans le grenier, Regulus avait accroché à un coin de meuble la chaîne de sa médaille et l'avait cassée net.

Il avait été puni. Jouer au moldu était dégradant selon sa mère, il avait passé les trois heures suivant l'incident à briquer des vases et des carafes… en argent.

Quelques jours avant d'aller à Poudlard, Sirius avait étudié avec attention les différentes maisons que proposaient l'école et il avait déjà décidé qu'il n'irait ni à Serdaigle, ni à Serpentard, les emblèmes étant majoritairement en argent. Ne restait que Poufsouffle et Gryffondor. Les deux lui allaient à égalité. Il s'avéra que le Choixpeau arrêta son choix sur cette dernière maison. Et pour une fois, de l'or fut attribué à un Black.

Au cours de sa vie, les principes de ses parents ne cessèrent de lui tourner en tête et lorsqu'il récupérait une copie d'examen avec une note inférieure à Optimal, il faisait la moue.

« Un Effort Exceptionnel c'est quand même bien, souffla Remus en tentant de cacher le Piètre de sa propre copie de potions. Surtout que le devoir était compliqué.

_ Oui mais c'est la deuxième meilleure note ça.

_ Et alors ? Tu es trop bien pour une note aussi basse ?

_ Non, je suis un Black et les Black ont toujours adoré l'argent. Mais moi je ne veux pas être comme les autres, moi, je ne veux pas me contenter de la deuxième meilleure chose en tout parce que l'argent ça fait classe. Je veux l'or. Et je veux un Optimal. »

Il froissa sa copie.

« Ça, c'est une note de Black. Je veux mieux que ça. Je ne me satisferai pas de ça. »


	39. Inventaire

_Cet OS a été inspiré des thèmes de la Nuit du Fof. Ici, le sujet était : Inventaire._

**INVENTAIRE**

« Trois fioles de foies de lézards, un bac de véracrasses… euh… morts. »

Il ne faisait jamais jour dans le cachot des potions et ce soir, à la lueur de quelques lampes qui éclairaient à peine, Severus Rogue se délectait, pour une fois, d'entendre près de lui la voix de Harry Potter. C'était un autre Piètre qui lui avait valu cette nouvelle retenue. La potion que le garçon avait tirée de son chaudron n'avait absolument aucun rapport avec le philtre hilarant qu'il aurait dû obtenir et Rogue n'aurait fait boire cette immonde mixture pâteuse à personne. Pas même James… quoi que… peut-être James quand même finalement.

« Un bocal d'ailes de chauves-souris, un demi de bile de tatou… beuuuurk ça a coulé sur l'étiquette !

_ Contentez-vous d'énumérer, Potter, siffla le professeur en passant nonchalamment à une autre copie d'un première année. Vos commentaires fades m'insupportent. »

Il trempa sa plume dans l'encrier rouge et commença, d'un air blasé, à raturer et commenter le parchemin de sa pauvre victime. Quoi qu'il était plutôt de bonne humeur en fait. Il avait pensé qu'il allait passer le week-end à faire l'inventaire de son armoire à ingrédients et voilà que Potter arrivait avec son horrible potion. Finalement, il était peut-être bien l'élu, le sauveur du monde.

A cette pensée, Rogue se mit à ricaner. Il ne fit même pas un effort pour se contenir. S'il vexait Potter, c'était bien la dernière de ses préoccupations.

« Je ne vous entends plus. »

Un soupir lui répondit, suivi de :

« Quatre fioles de sang de manticore, dont une presque vide et deux à peu près à moitié, un bocal d'yeux de crevettes… professeur ça fait déjà deux heures.

_ Eh oui et si vous preniez moins votre temps, vous auriez déjà bien avancé. Mais votre lenteur reste et restera toujours légendaire. »

Il s'adossa à son siège et soupira d'aise. La soirée était bonne oui, rien de tel que la satisfaction de rappeler à ce maudit gamin que sa célébrité, définitivement, ne faisait pas tout, et, surtout pas, les inventaires à sa place.


	40. Etranger

_Cet OS a été inspiré des thèmes de la Nuit du Fof. Ici, le sujet était : Etranger._

**ETRANGER**

Les gens murmuraient toujours sur son passage. Viktor Krum faisait celui qui n'y prêtait pas attention mais, au fond, ça le touchait beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il détestait Poudlard. Et il détestait le tournoi des Trois Sorciers. A son sens, il n'aurait pas dû laisser Karkaroff l'embrigader. Quand il voyait Fleur Delacour aussi à l'aise qu'une tourterelle dans le vent ou Diggory et Potter sur leur propre terrain, il se sentait étranger, déplacé. Ça plus le fait qu'il maîtrisait tellement mal l'anglais que suivre des cours était presque une torture pour lui.

S'il ne remportait pas la coupe, il allait probablement rater toute son année. Non pas que les études aient une réelle importance pour lui ceci dit. Tant qu'il pouvait jouer au Quidditch quand ça le chantait, il ne se plaignait pas. D'ailleurs, il avait vu le terrain quelques jours plus tôt et il avait emmené son balai pour faire quelques tours mais il avait vite abandonné l'idée. On l'avait regardé comme une bête curieuse.

Etranger sur tous les plans. Krum savait qu'il avait en plus écopé d'un physique difficile. Ses jambes étaient tordues et il avait des difficultés à se mouvoir correctement quand il était sur la terre ferme. Il faisait gauche, très maladroit.

Il se détestait, sur tous les plans, sauf quand il était en vol à poursuivre le Vif d'Or. Et s'il n'y avait eu Hermione, il aurait déclaré forfait depuis longtemps. Hermione… son cœur s'emballa à sa pensée. C'était un autre domaine dans lequel il était un parfait étranger. Il voulait lui plaire, il sentait même que, pour une fois dans sa vie, il avait une infime chance de ne pas être pris pour quelqu'un de bizarre. Il savait que certaines filles ne lui tournaient autour que pour sa renommée mais Hermione se fichait pas mal du Quidditch. Elle l'avait questionnée sur son école, son pays, sa famille. Et il avait adoré ça ! Mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont il devait agir avec elle et, souvent, il craignait de la perdre à force de maladresse.

Etranger dans un pays dont il ne maîtrisait ni la langue ni les mœurs, étranger jusque dans ses sentiments.


	41. Tortue

_Ce chapitre a été inspiré des nuits du Fof. Ici le thème était : Tortue._

**TORTUE**

Il n'avait jamais connu que Neville et le vendeur de l'animalerie où il avait vécu sa vie de têtard. Il avait été baptisé Trevor mais dans son esprit, ça n'avait pas grande importance non plus. Du fond de la poche du garçon, il sentait qu'il était en train de passer à côté de sa vie : les nénuphars, une rivière, des mouches.

Dans sa chambre, Trevor coassait tristement, sautant du bureau au lit puis du lit à l'appui de fenêtre. De temps en temps, il regardait la vie qui s'égayait dans la rue mais il n'avait pas très envie d'aller rejoindre les quelques personnes qu'il voyait passer. Pas de mare, pas de nénuphar, aucun intérêt à ses yeux.

A quelques semaines, Trevor était déjà une grenouille brisée.

Triste vie.

Et puis il y avait eu Poudlard. Trevor n'y avait pas cru, mais là-bas, il avait le parc à disposition. Dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, il sautait de la poche de Neville et, faisant tout son possible pour ne pas entendre ses cris, il filait vers le parc.

Il l'avait vue un jour, alors qu'elle prenait le soleil au bord du lac, tranquillement installée sur une branche de bois flotté. Il s'était doucement approché, avait coassé une question. Il avait déjà vu des tortues dans la boutique, quand il était à peine sorti de l'œuf. Elle n'avait pas daigné le regarder. Le lendemain, il était revenu. Elle mâchait une feuille, les pattes dans l'eau. Il avait tourné autour d'elle, elle ne lui avait toujours prêté aucune attention. Et ainsi, jour après jour, Trevor était revenu, paradant et coassant à son intention.

Parce que… cette tortue, Merlin, quelle femme c'était !


	42. Message

_Ce chapitre a été inspiré des nuits du Fof. Ici le thème était : Message._

**MESSAGE**

Les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme. Lorsque Hermione regardait Harry dans les yeux, elle voyait toute sa détresse et toute son amitié. Lorsqu'elle regardait Ron, elle y voyait quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas voulu comprendre durant longtemps. Quand elle regardait Molly dans les yeux, elle voyait la mère dévouée et prête à tout pour les siens. Lorsqu'elle s'adressait à quelqu'un, elle le regardait toujours dans les yeux.

Mais il y avait une personne qui cherchait à lui adresser un message, une personne dont le regard restait pour elle une énigme. Draco Malfoy avait un regard impénétrable. Lorsqu'elle le fixait un moment, elle croyait y voir une touche de tristesse ou alors une certaine insistance, comme s'il attendait quelque chose d'elle. Mais s'il se rendait compte qu'elle le regardait, alors son regard se durcissait et le message s'envolait. Il lui lançait alors l'une de ses remarques acerbes et tournait les talons, se soustrayant ainsi à son regard.

Lavande lui avait dit qu'il avait peut-être flashé sur elle mais Hermione n'y croyait pas. Pour Lavande, tous les garçons étaient toujours amoureux de toutes les filles. A force, c'était épuisant. Et complètement ridicule. Surtout lorsqu'elle lui disait que Ron n'avait d'yeux que pour elle, avec dans les yeux beaucoup de jalousie, Hermione ne pouvait pas le manquer.

Mais Draco Malfoy, amoureux d'elle ? Il suffirait de lui souffler l'idée dans l'oreille pour qu'il ait immédiatement une attaque. Elle ne voulait pas y penser, pas même accorder le moindre crédit à ce genre d'idée. Un garçon comme lui ne pouvait nécessairement pas s'intéresser à une fille comme elle. Pas plus que Ron d'ailleurs. Non, le message devait être d'une autre nature. C'était impossible autrement.


	43. Feuille

_Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des nuits du Fof. Ici, le thème était « feuille »._

* * *

**FEUILLE**

L'automne était à Poudlard un moment reconnu pour sa beauté. Ce que Hermione aimait par-dessus tout, c'était le jeu de la lumière matinale sur les feuilles qui brunissaient. Les matins d'automne, elle aimait se lever à l'aube pour s'installer à la fenêtre du dortoir et profiter du silence de ses camarades qui dormaient encore pour observer, dans la douce chaleur du poêle, le ballet des feuilles mortes.

Elle se prenait souvent à penser qu'elle était l'une d'elles. Elle aussi sentait le temps la détruire lentement. Elle avait beau tournoyer pour tenter de tenir au maximum, elle se sentait irrémédiablement attirée vers le bas.

Elle ne s'était jamais sentie comme les autres. Elle avait pensé que Poudlard lui apporterait enfin la normalité à laquelle elle aspirait tant. Rencontrer Ron et Harry avaient été la meilleure chose qui puisse lui arriver au monde. Mais pourtant, même sur ce tableau, il y avait une ombre. Ses sentiments pour Ron devenaient de plus en plus incertains. Elle tenait trop à lui, elle avait peur de tomber amoureuse. Il était son meilleur ami. Ou en tout cas l'un de ses deux meilleurs amis. Et on ne tombe pas amoureuse de ses amis.

Et puis Ron avait de la personnalité, du charisme, il était plutôt pas mal, souriant, il avait de l'humour. Qu'est-ce qu'il ficherait avec une fille comme elle ? Elle se cachait tout le temps. Elle n'était même pas belle d'ailleurs. Elle était trop intelligente aussi. La première fois qu'ils s'étaient réellement parlé en cours d'enchantement, Ron avait presque fui en hurlant. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il penserait différemment maintenant ? La première impression était toujours la bonne d'après ce qu'elle avait toujours entendu dire.

Elle soupira, son regard toujours fixé sur les feuilles qui tombaient une à une. Elle aussi virevoltait dans le vent des évènements. Elle aussi se laissait porter. Après tout, pourquoi lutter ? Pourquoi tenter de rester dans l'arbre quand on savait qu'elle n'y avait pas sa place. Elle devait bien se faire une raison. Ron n'allait pas attendre toute sa vie qu'elle ait le courage de s'avouer qu'elle l'aimait.


End file.
